Todo a Estribor
by Yailin Parker
Summary: El comandante Yami, capitan del majestuoso Ragnaraf, es enviado a capturar al Pirata Seto, sin embargo durante el trayecto de regreso son atacados por Bakura, varios misterios deberan ser resuletos, pero podra Seto y Yami resolver los misterios que los encierran.
1. CAPITULO I

Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece

Recomendaciones: antes de leer el fic, pon como fondo música épica de piratas sin letra.

AUTORES:

YAILIN PARKER

LUISA RINGO

* * *

Todo a estribor

-Capítulo 1-

 ** _Inglaterra 1620._**

Era un día normal en esa bella ciudad, nada esplendido que ver, personas que deambulaban por la calles, los carruajes siendo jalados por galantes caballos, humo que salía de la chimeneas, él sol cubierto por nubes grises que anunciaban la llegada de una tormenta; cualquiera diría que el día era totalmente aburrido.

Así es, pero no para Yami, comandante de las fuerzas marinas de su real majestad el Rey Jacobo I; Era un muchacho de apenas 19 años, hijo de una familia de pescadores humilde, sin embargo, el no provenía de la nobleza, y aun así, logro superar por mucho a los hombres más viejos y con mayor posición que él, enlistándose en la guardia costera a la edad de 11 años, demostrando gran inteligencia, valor, y fuerza.

Ese día fue llamado ante la corte real del Rey, se encontraba de pie ante su majestad que de inmediato expresaría su petición al joven que lo miraba con sumo respeto.

 **—** Comandante Yami Mouto lo he mandado llamar porque tengo una petición para ti, que es preciso resolver a la brevedad posible, este trabajo te lo encomiendo porque eres de mi absoluta confianza, más debo considerar prudente decir que se trata de una misión en extremo peligrosa, quiero que traigas a un pirata ante la justicia, este hombre es despiadado, sabe cómo son los de su clase, me es sensato advertirle que no dudará ni un segundo en matarlo si tiene la oportunidad, además de ser sumamente orgulloso, no ha de ser sorpresa para usted saber que aquellos valientes hombres que asumieron mi petición no volvieron con vida –Decía el Rey haciendo énfasis particularmente en las palabras finales, lamentando en su interior cada deceso como un pesar que cargaría en su conciencia, esperando rebosante que aquel joven no acabara uniéndose a ellos.

—Comprendo su majestad, pero juro por mi honor que hare que ese hombre pague por sus crímenes, así que acepto la misión que me encomienda, le aseguro que tendrá a ese criminal listo para la orca antes de lo esperado – respondía el comandante Yami

— Es necesario que lo capture con vida, aquí se le dará su sentencia – seguía el rey,

— ¿Puedo saber, cuál será? – pregunto el comandante

—La muerte desde luego – dijo uno de los consejeros reales

— De ser así su alteza si se me permite, no le veo el caso, si lo traigo con vida o muerto – protesto Yami

—Debe ser con vida, debemos demostrar el valor de la ley, y poner el ejemplo para todos aquellos que se reducen a hacer actos de piratería – dijo de nuevo el consejero, Yami, iba a protestar de nuevo, pero de nuevo el rey hablo

— Comandante, es usted a pesar de su estatura y edad, la persona más hábil que hemos conocido, no dudo ni por un segundo que podrá con esto; dígame acepta o no- dijo el rey más como una orden que como una petición.

— Solo para demostrar que me quedo claro: Viajare por mar, para encontrar al Pirata cuyo nombre es Seto que esta con el cargo de Capitán, debo traerlo a él y a su barco _Blue eyes_ , sanos y salvos hasta Inglaterra para que reciba su sentencia de muerte, junto con todos los tripulantes; será sencillo, no se preocupe majestad, cumpliré con la misión- dijo Yami, haciendo una reverencia, — Si me disculpan, debo prepararme para zarpar cuanto antes – agrego, levantando su rostro y dándose la vuelta para salir del lugar.

— ¡No debe subestimarlo comandante, temo que ese hombre es tan per picas y astuto como usted! – dijo el consejero, casi a gritos, pues Yami ya estaba en la puerta y se perdía detrás de esta.

En el muelle se encontraba atado un barco grande, tenía varias velas atadas al mástil, se lograban ver las ventanas en la parte trasera, y en el frente justo en la punta, tenía una sirena, los bordes de este estaban pintados de azul marino, con bordes rojos haciendo que la elegancia del barco aumentará, al verlo a simple vista, cualquiera diría que ese barco no es más que para descubrir nuevos mundos, pero no es así, el Ragnaraf (Rubí), era el barco más temible en las aguas de reino unido, estaba equipado con lo mejor en armamento, y su capacidad de carga era para 400 hombres.

En ese momento se encontraban subiendo todo lo que se necesitaría para el viaje, pues en realidad no sabrían cuánto les tomaría encontrar al pirata Seto,

—Y… ¿ya sabes cómo es el pirata Seto? – preguntaba Joey, el contramaestre, Yami solo pudo rodar los ojos, era la tercera vez que el muchacho le preguntaba; el chico era alto, tenía piel blanca, ojos castaños y cabello rubio; pero no podía hacer nada, él no solo era la segunda persona al mando del barco, no, él era su mejor amigo, en la única persona en la que él podía confiar,

—Ya te lo dije, solo sé que es alto, piel blanca, cabello castaño y ojos azules – dijo – además… sé que lo apodan, _el demonio de los ojos azules_ – agrego Yami.

—No lo sé viejo, pero siento que esta misión es un suicidio – dijo Joey.

Una vez que él barco estuvo listo, Joey dio la orden — Eleven anclas – y se colocó detrás del timón para poder llevar el control del barco, Yami habló a la tripulación sobre la misión y la importancia de traerlo con vida,

\- _Te encontrare Seto_ – dijo más para sí.

Ese mismo día en una posada de las Islas Canario, se encontraba un hombre alto, piel blanca, cabello castaño y ojos azules, acostado en la cama, las sabanas solo cubrían la parte de la cintura para abajo; al lado de él se encontraba una mujer alta, delgada, pelirroja con ojos esmeralda, completamente desnuda.

Seto se levantó de la cama, tomo su ropa, un par de pantalones color café, una camisa blanca, botas negras, saco café, un sombrero negro, su espada y pistola; saco una moneda de plata y la arrojo cerca de la mujer que ya estaba despertando, al ver la moneda, la tomo y le dijo

— No olvides visitarme cuando quieras más -, Seto no dijo nada, solo salió de la habitación, llegó a la cantina del lugar y pidió ron.

—Bebiendo tan temprano, ¿mi capitán? – dijo, un niño de cabello negro, el cual reconoció Seto de inmediato

—El ron es bueno para la salud en ayunas, Mokuba – le dijo

—Entonces yo también tomaré ron – dijo el muchacho,

— ¡No!, eso no, tú vas a comer primero – protesto Seto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

— ¡No es justo, tú siempre haces lo mismo!– se quejaba Mokuba

—Mi capitán estamos listo para zarpar – dijo un marino, acercándose a Seto.

— Bien, vamos para allá - dijo Seto,

— Y dime hermano como te fue ¿anoche? – dijo Mokuba, levantando ambas cejas,

—Ni me lo recuerdes – contesto Seto con un gesto amargo

—Siempre dices lo mismo, ya tienes 26 años Seto, creo que ya es momento de que sientes cabeza – insistía Mokuba, Seto solo se burló muy sarcásticamente ante el comentario de su hermano.

—Lo malo, es que no ha nacido el ser que pueda seguirme el paso, por ello me quedaré solo, además mi único amor es el mar, y mientras este con él, no necesito a nadie más – dijo Seto, levantándose y jalando a su hermano para dirigirse al barco.

Una vez en el muelle de la isla, subieron a un barco, grande, muy parecido al del comandante, salvo porque en vez de tener una sirena en la parte del frente tenía un Dragón Blanco con ojos azules; cabe mencionar que de todos los barcos piratas ese era el más veloz y mejor equipo, solo existía un barco que era superior que él suyo en muchos aspectos, pero eso lo solucionaría pronto.

—Eleven anclas, malditos perros sarnosos– dijo Mokuba, amaba ser el segundo al mando, - diga el destino capitán – agrego.

—Hacia el Atlántico, presiento que ahora si lo encontraré – Dijo el capitán Seto.

El Barco empezó a navegar hacia el Atlántico, abriéndose paso sobre las azules aguas del océano, el salado aroma se intensifico mientras más se adentraban, y fueron despidiéndose poco a poco las gaviotas de la costa, sin lugar a dudas el _blue eyes_ era majestuoso.


	2. CAPITULO II

-Capitulo II-

Era el segundo día desde que el comandante Yami salió de Inglaterra, en busca del Pirata Seto, en ese momento se encontraba en su camarote sentado sobre su escritorio, leía con detalle el informe que le habían entregado del Pirata Seto; su desilusión fue grande pues lo único que contenía era todos las muertes y cosas que había robado, no había ni un detalle sobre su pasado, pues era claro que no toda la vida había sido un pirata.

— _¿Qué fue lo que te llevo a convertirte en pirata?_ – Se preguntaba Yami, la verdad es que la insistencia de Joey lo había llevado a querer conocer más sobre Seto; un par de golpe leves en la puerta lo sacaron de su pensamiento, — ¿Sí? – preguntó.

—Capitán, hemos llegado a las islas canario – dijo un marinero.

—Bien, enseguida voy – contestó Yami, levantándose de su asiento, había decidió ir primero a ese lugar, pues sabía que ahí se reunían los piratas para pasar el rato; tomo su sacó, sombrero, espada y pistola, saliendo del camarote, se dispuso subir donde el timón para ver la isla, —Joey, no acerques el barco, si está ahí no quiero alertarlo, bajaras conmigo, solo tú y yo daremos el recorrido por la isla –

—Si capitán – dijo Joey, y prosiguió a dar las ordenes – Todos en cubierta, bajen anclas, levanten las velas, preparen el bote –

—Sí, señor – se escuchó al unísono por varios hombres que trabajaban de manera ordenada para cumplir con la orden.

—Todo listo, capitán – dijo Joey, soltando el timón, en cierta forma se alegraba que Yami lo llevará con él, pues si Seto se encontraba ahí y era tan malo como había dicho, temía que se enfrentará solo a él.

Una vez a bordo del bote, Yami se posicionó enfrente, Joey al igual que otros nueve marinos remaron el bote hasta llegar al muelle; Un hombre de apariencia deplorable, se acercó para ayudar a los hombres a amarrar el bote, al ver a Yami y el uniforme que portaba, no hizo más que agachar la cabeza.

—Ustedes quédense aquí, Joey tu vienes conmigo – dijo Yami, escuchando al unísono un "Si capitán"

—Puedo sugerir algo… ¿Capitán? – dijo Joey.

—Joey, no necesitas ser tan formal conmigo cuando estamos solo nosotros, y si puedes hablar – dijo Yami, regalándole una sonrisa sincera a Joey, era su mejor amigo después de todo, además no le gustaba tanta formalidad hacia él.

—De acuerdo, en ese caso vamos a la cantina, de seguro ahí obtendremos información – dijo Joey, con una gran sonrisa, Yami solo asintió con su cabeza.

Una vez cerca de la cantina, las carcajadas, la música y el aroma a licor barato no se hizo esperar; así que ambos se acercaron entrando a la cantina, eran apenas las 10 am y ya había muchos hombres y mujeres ebrios; al verlos entrar poco a poco las risas fueron callando hasta que el lugar quedo en completo silencio, Yami comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba el cantinero que supuso era el dueño del lugar.

— ¡Estoy en busca del pirata Seto! Y por su bien más les vale que cooperen y me digan de una vez ¿Dónde está ese criminal? – dijo Yami, su voz intimidante hizo eco en el lugar, y más de un hombre se dispuso a salir del lugar, al ver la acción Yami volteo a ver a Joey, quien de inmediato se posó sobre la entrada para bloquearla, dirigió de nuevo su mirada al cantinero.

— Llega usted tarde, se encontró hospedado en este lugar hace dos días – dijo el cantinero mientras servía con maestría unas cuantas bebidas.

— En ese caso debe de saber su paradero, ¡No le haga repetir lo que dije! ¿Dónde lo encuentro? – dijo Yami, más como una orden.

Ante lo dicho, varias risas de burla surgieron en el lugar, incluyendo al cantinero.

— Me temo que nunca encontrará al demonio de los ojos azules, nadie aquí sabe a dónde se fue, y lo encontraras cuando él quiera que lo encuentres – dijo uno de los hombres que estaba sentado en la barra, bebiendo un poco de ron.

— _El demonio de los ojos azules –_ repitió Yami, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, se acercó al hombre, le quito el vaso que estaba tomando, lo volteo para que viera sus ojos; el hombre al verlo comenzó a temblar al ver los ojos de Yami, —Dime hacia donde se fue, o me encargaré que sepas lo que es en realidad un demonio – le dijo.

— Hacia el mar atlántico, es todo lo que se, lo juro – dijo el hombre, sin poder dejar de ver los ojos de Yami. Le devolvió el vaso de ron al hombre, volteó a ver a Joey para dirigirse a la salida, cuando un hombre tomo su hombro para detenerlo.

— ¿Creíste que sería tan fácil niño? – dijo el sujeto, — ¡Son unos ingenuos! ¡Vieron eso! De verdad pretendieron que se podrían ir de aquí como si nada, ¿Qué les hizo pensar siquiera que saldrían de este lugar con vida?- añadió sacando su espada y colocándola cerca del cuello de Yami, Joey al ver la acción puso la mano sobre el mango de su espada, pero no pudo sacarla, ya que otro sujeto lo apuntaba a él.

— Baja eso infeliz, no querrás lastimarte, además no quiero ensuciar mi ropa con sangré de un ebrio – dijo Yami, bastante sereno.

— ¡Escucharon! Este mocoso, se siente con muchas agallas – río el sujeto a carcajadas.

— Te lo advertí – dio Yami, levantando un brazo, dejo caer el codo en el pecho del sujeto, con un movimiento rápido tomo la espada con su brazo izquierdo, luego desenfundó la él con la mano derecha de un solo jalón; al ver la acción todos los demás hombres se levantaron para hacerle frente, Joey solo pudo sonreír, y con un movimiento rápido también se liberó, sacando su espada para unirse a la lucha.

Joey era muy bueno con la espada, pero no se comparaba con los movimientos de Yami, quien parecía bailar mientras esquivaba y regresaba los golpes que le lanzaban, justo ahí el joven capitán ya tenía a cinco hombres que trababan con todas sus fuerzas de tumbarlo, pero este con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, logró aventarlos a todos, haciendo caer a cada uno de ellos contra el sucio piso mostrando a su paso varias sillas, mesas y vasos rotos a su alrededor.

— ¡Él también es un demonio! – Decía un hombre que se encontraba tumbado en un rincón de la cantina

— ¡Solo había visto semejante fuerza en el Capitán Seto! – gritaba otro hombre; ante los comentarios Yami solo pudo reír con fuerza.

— Si esa es la situación, lo mejor será que paren, les diré lo que pasara, mi amigo y yo nos iremos justo ahora pacíficamente, a la más mínima agresión o si vemos que hozan seguirnos, los voy a arrestar a cada uno de ustedes para llevarlos ante el rey para que todos ustedes sean llevados a la horca ¿He sido claro caballeros? – sentenció Yami, mostrando un semblante serio, de inmediato los hombres tiraron sus espadas en símbolo de rendición, Yami enfundó su espada, volteo a ver a Joey y salieron del lugar en dirección al muelle, después de todo, debía darse prisa, para poder alcanzar a Seto.

Una vez a bordo del Ragnaraf se escuchó la fuerte orden de Joey, — Leven anclas, icen las velas, todo a estribor, hacia el Atlántico.

Mientras tanto, en medio del Atlántico, navegaba el _Blue eyes_ , siendo dirigido por Mokuba, y al lado de él se encontraba Seto, ignorante del mandato del rey, y de la persecución de Yami.


	3. CAPITULO III

-Capitulo III-

El sol estaba en su punto más alto, el calor que emitía se empezaba a volver sofocante, cerca de las islas solitarias, se encontraba anclado el _Blue eyes_ , la tripulación esperaba con paciencia el regreso del capitán Seto, pues habían descendido hacia la isla en busca de algo.

— ¡¿Lograste encontrar algo Seto?! – preguntaba Mokuba, casi a gritos.

— ¡Solo se trata una cueva algo extraña, emite un destello, pero no sé qué sea! – Contesto Seto, alzando la voz para que su hermano lo escuchara.

Mokuba se acercó a su hermano para ver qué es lo que este veía, y en efecto logro ver una cueva que estaba debajo del acantilado, tal solo esperaba que su hermano no quisiera bajar, ya que estaba realmente peligroso, eso sin mencionar que las olas del mar azotaban con gran fuerza esa zona, su alivio fue grande cuando vio que Seto se daba la vuelta para alejarse del lugar.

— Debemos encontrar la forma de inspeccionar esa cueva más de cerca– dijo Seto.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! – Grito Mokuba — ¿Acaso no viste lo peligroso que está ahí? – agrego.

— Es posible, sin embargo tengo pensado que lo mejor sería ir en la mañana, cuando la marea esta baja – contesto Seto, —No tienes que venir si no quieres – agrego al ver la cara de susto que puso su hermano.

— Iré contigo, tu sabes que me sentiría terrible si algo te pasa – afirmo Mokuba, no le gustaba que su hermano se aventurara así, pero lo conocía muy bien, no lograría hacer que cambiará de opinión, así que lo mejor era ir con él.

— Mmm, ¿Crees que soy débil? – Pregunto Seto.

— Por supuesto que no, no es por eso, simplemente iré contigo, eso es todo, además estamos juntos en esto – contesto Mokuba.

Seto solo sonrió, tenía que admitir que el hecho de que Mokuba se preocupara por él le agradaba, después de todo eran hermanos, y su única familia, ahora solo se tenían el uno al otro; sin embargo no sabía que sería de él si algo le pasara a Mokuba, después de todo, desde el día en el que decidió llevarlo con él siendo su hermano aun más pequeño, juro que lo protegería con su vida. Decidieron partir de regreso al _Blue eyes,_ después de todo, ya no podían hacer nada más ese día.

El sol estaba a punto de despedir al mundo mostrando sus últimos destellos, pintando de colores amarillos, rojizos y naranjas el cielo, para así perderse en el horizonte.

— Mi Capitán, nos acercamos a las islas solitarias, ¿Desea que nos acerquemos para ver que encontramos? – preguntaba Joey.

— Acércate – Dijo Yami, tenía un buen presentimiento.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol de nuevo hacia acto de presencia, brillando en todo su esplendor, el cielo de color azul, totalmente despejado, la suave brisa acompañada por unas leves gotas de agua salada, Sin embargo, la tensión se sentía entre los tripulantes.

Pues desde la madrugada el _Ragnaraf_ ondeando la bandera inglesa en lo alto y el _Blue eyes_ ondeando su bandera pirata, se encontraban frente a frente; los marineros de ambos barcos cargaban los cañones, esperando las órdenes de fuego por parte de los contramaestres.

Era de esperarse un choque brutal hasta que Yami le ordeno a Joey comunicarse con el famoso capitán del _Blue Eyes,_ así fue como Joey subió al borde y grito con toda sus fuerzas para que la tripulación de ambos barcos escucharan con claridad.

— ¡Mi capitán ofrece un trato! – gritaba Joey.

— ¡¿Qué clase de trato?! – respondía Mokuba.

— ¡Un duelo de espadas, capitán contra capitán, él que gane tiene derecho sobre la tripulación del otro! – Dijo Joey.

— ¡Son unos idiotas si creen que vamos a aceptar tal tontería! – dijo Mokuba, observando a Seto, pero se sorprendió al ver la risa en el rostro de su hermano, — ¿Seto? – Agrego, confundido.

— Mokuba, ¿No te das cuenta verdad?, ese es el _Ragnaraf_ el barco mejor equipado de la flota inglesa, comandado ni más ni menos por el Capitán Yami – Dijo Seto, mostrando cierto orgullo, al menos su persona era merecedora de mandar al hombre de mayor prestigio de Inglaterra.

— ¿Yami?...aguarda, ¿No es ese el hombre que siempre tienden a comparar contigo? – dijo Mokuba, dejando escuchar algo de preocupación en su voz, pues al igual que Seto conocía los rumores acerca del Comandante Ingles más destacado del Rey.

— El mismo Mokuba, quiero ver que tan fuerte es, acepta la oferta, pero la pelea se hará en este barco, en nuestro barco – dijo Seto.

— ¡Mi capitán acepta el trato, pero el duelo se hará en este barco! – grito Mokuba, obedecido las ordenes de su hermano.

Joey miro de reojo a Yami quien no pudo ocultar la emoción por la batalla, de una vez descubriría que tan ciertos eran los rumores sobre ese hombre, realmente la intriga se disiparía, sin esperar un minuto más, asintió dejando ver a su contramaestre la respuesta.

— ¡Mi capitán acepta! – Grito Joey.

Colocaron una tabla entre ambos barcos, los primero en subir fueron cuatro soldados del _Ragnaraf_ seguidos por Joey, y Yami al final de todos ellos; al llegar al otro extremo los soldados se abrieron paso, para dejar ver a capitán Yami.

Seto, estaba observando todo aquello, sin embargo no supo que sentir, sorpresa, desilusión o fascinación la ver al Comandante Yami, y es que, lo que pudo notar a simple vista es que era una persona muy baja de estatura, no mediría más de un metro sesenta, además de que se veía muy joven de seguro andaría como en los dieciséis años, pero ahí no acababan las cosas, el joven era sumamente apuesto, pues su piel parecía haber sido tallada por los mismos dioses, ya que tenía una blancura semejante a la porcelana, observo su rostro, cada fracción en él, solo demostraba belleza, sus labios color de rosa, la fina nariz, y los ojos de un rojizo intenso semejantes a un par Rubíes que brillaban con la luz del sol, observo entonces su uniforme, era el uniforme de la guardia real del Rey, pero le causaba curiosidad que unos mechones rubios salieran de su sombrero, así es, ese joven era muy hermoso, sin embargo se sentía frustrado, porque mandaban a un niño a hacer la tarea de un hombre.

— Ya veo, el rey mando a su pequeña mascota a hacer el trabajo de los hombres ¿Se quedó el poderoso Rey sin ellos cierto? ¡Oh! Lo he recordado, eran esos inútiles que terminaron siendo comida para tiburones– dijo Seto, con tono sarcástico, y como era de esperarse las burlas no se hicieron esperar.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a mi rey y a mi capitán? – bufo Joey, pero Yami levantó una mano para que no dijera más.

— Miren, la mascota del Rey trae a un pequeño cachorro con él – siguió Seto, haciendo que las carcajadas fueran más fuertes.

— Valientes palabras de un asesino, que no deja de ser un simple ladrón – dijo Yami, acallando las burlas.

— Ya veremos, si como ladras, peleas – dijo Seto, nunca se imaginó que aquel joven tan bello también tuviera una hermosa voz, pues era muy varonil y quedaba perfecta con su aspecto, quitándose su sombrero y dándoselo a Mokuba, dio un paso al frente como señal de que ya estaba listo, después de todo solo tenía que vencer al niño para seguir con lo que realmente le interesaba.

Yami, por su parte, también se quitó el sombrero entregándoselo a Joey, dejando ver su cabello peculiar, pues Seto llego a pensar que su cabello era rubio, pero no era así, ya que el cabello era negro con puntas rojizas, se encontraba levantado, y los mechones rubios caían sobre su rostro, haciendo que se viera mucho más hermoso.

Al estar frente a frente, notaron la diferencia de tamaños, desenfundaron sus espadas, y se alistaron para pelear.

— No creas que por ser un niño, tendré compasión de ti – dijo Seto.

— Me molestaría si lo hicieras, pues no sería justo cuando te gane – dijo Yami, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Eres un impertinente! ¡Que felicidad saber que tendré una mascota real en mi tripulación! ¡En guardia! – dijo Seto, comenzando con el primer golpe.

Ninguno de los presentes podía quitar los ojos de encima, la pelea era muy pareja, tanto Seto como Yami, golpeaban sus espadas sin siquiera inmutarse ante los fuertes golpes del otro, al principio parecía que Seto sería el ganador ya que logro hacer que Yami retrocediera varios paso, sin embargo, cambiaron los papeles y ahora era Seto quien retrocedía, todo indicaba que el que se distrajera por solo un segundo seria el perdedor.

De pronto, los dos tiraron un golpe tal violento, que al hacer chocar ambas espadas, estas terminaron por romperse a la mitad, esto fue bueno porque permitió que ambos pudieran tomar aliento, Yami aventó lo que quedaba de su espada y levanto los puños; la sonrisa en el rostro de Seto se hizo notar, pues le agradaba que el muchacho no se inmutará ante la espada rota, y así arrojando de igual forma lo que quedaba de su espada levanto los puños, para tener una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Al igual que con las espadas, sus golpes eran precisos, Seto aprovechando su tamaño logro darle un fuerte golpe con su rodilla en el abdomen de Yami, haciendo que este soltará una bocarada de sangre y callera al suelo, los vítores de los piratas resonaron por todo el barco, Joey por su parte se encontraba preocupado, pero no se movió de su lugar.

Yami se levantó, limpio el rastro de sangre de su boca, y con una mano le indico a Seto que se acercará, este último sintiendo que su orgullo era herido se dejó ir contra Yami, pero este antes de que Seto pudiera volver a lanzar un golpe, se agacho permitiendo que el abdomen de Seto quedara libre para un golpe, tal fue este, que ahora la bocarada de sangre salió de la boca del Pirata, Yami quien aún tenía su puño derecho encajado sobre el pecho del contrincante ejercía mayor presión, Seto no tuvo más remedio que retroceder varios pasos, para recuperar el aliento.

La respiración de ambos era acelerada, no sabían con exactitud cuánto llevaban peleando, solo que mientras siguieran consientes, ninguno de los dos sedería ante el otro.

Seto escupió hacia un lado saliva con sangre, se sentía vigoroso, pues nadie nunca lo había igualado, sin embargo se reusaba a perder contra un niño, se levantó dispuesto a seguir con la pelea, después de todo él tenía la ventaja del tamaño, sabía que si Yami quería darle un golpe en la cara tendría que saltar.

Y así comenzó de nuevo, Yami salto para darle un golpe en la cara a Seto, este esperando esa acción, abrazo al joven impidiendo que pudiera moverse, fue entonces cuando Seto empezó a apretar con fuerza, haciendo que tronara más de un hueso de Yami, pero entonces, Yami al ver el amarre en el que estaba, solo podía utilizar su cabeza para golpear la de Seto, y así lo hizo, haciendo que Seto lo soltara al sentir el golpe, aprovechando la confusión del castaño, lo tomo de una mano, y haciendo contrapeso lo levanto para dejarlo caer de cabeza.

Seto sentía mucho dolor, pero aun así mostro señales de quererse levantar, al verlo, Yami cerro su puño, abrió sus piernas sentándose sobre el pecho de Seto, con una mano lo medio levanto para ver bien su cara, y con la otra soltó un golpe que hizo que el pirata ya no se levantará, dejándolo inconsciente. Joey se acercó de inmediato a ayudar a Yami, este respiraba con dificultad pues tenía varios golpes en su cuerpo, que exigían atención.

— Joey… encárgate del resto… - dijo Yami de manera jadeante.

Los soldados alertaron al resto de la nave, se fueron pasando al barco para tomar presos a los piratas. Mokuba por su parte estaba hincado al pie de Seto, tratando de hacer que su hermano despertará, hasta que un soldado lo tomo de las manos para llevarlo a la celda.

— La mitad de la tripulación se pasará al _Blue eyes_ , todos los piratas en la celda de este barco, solo Seto ira en nuestra nave – dijo Joey, ayudando a Yami a cruzar de nuevo al _Ragnaraf_.

— ¡Si señor! – dijeron al unísono los soldados, realizando la labor de manera rápida, uno de ellos tomo a Seto, llevándolo de inmediato al calabozo.

Joey por su parte, ayudaba a Yami a acostarse en su cama, vertió el agua en un charola, tomo un trapo limpió, lo humedeció y comenzó a limpiar la sangre que salía del rostro de este.

— Tengo que decirte…que…eso…estuvo…genial –dijo Joey, mostrando una gran sonrisa, — La verdad me asuste cuando vi que te golpeo con la rodilla, pensé que ya no te levantarías, pero ¡Qué bárbaro!, era cierto lo que nos decían… hay perdón…- hablaba Joey, mientras se disculpaba cada que tocaba alguna herida abierta —Ese sujeto sí que es muy fuerte, pero tú eres más, mi corazón casi se salía cuando te atrapo entre sus manos sentí que te partiría en dos, por cierto como está tu frente, creo que te hiciste un chipote tu solo, pero descuida te lo quitaré…hay perdón…debo de admitir que en un principio aposte por ese sujeto, casi, es el doble de alto que tu…Perdón…pero ahora ya podremos regresar a casa, bien hecho…perdón…- seguía diciendo Joey.

Yami por su parte solo trataba de respirar profundo cada que a Joey se le pasaba la mano, limpiando sus heridas, en eso se escucharon unos golpecillos en la puerta, haciendo que Yami cerrara los ojos, pues en ese momento comenzaba el dolor de cabeza.

— Está todo listo – informó un hombre.

— Partamos de inmediato Joey – dijo Yami, entreabriendo sus ojos, haciendo que Joey entendiera de inmediato, dormiría un momento, después de todo, sus heridas sanaban con suma rapidez, ya podría visitar a su prisionero más tarde.

Sin decir nada más, Yami cerró sus ojos, cayendo profundamente dormido.


	4. CAPITULO IV

-Capítulo IV-

 _Desperté con un enorme dolor de cabeza, percibí con claridad que me encontraba a bordo de un barco, podía sentir como la marea mecía con suavidad la madera debajo de mi; me tomo tiempo enfocar mi visión, pero cuando al fin lo conseguí, lo que se develo ante mi no fue para nada alentador._

 _En mi labios había una especie de tela gruesa que estaba ajustada firme rodeando mi cabeza, las partes de mi cuerpo se encontraban apresadas entre cadenas y cuerdas, trate de alzar mi cuerpo pero fue inútil, no pude moverme ni un poco. Esto es un desastre, lo último que recuerdo es a ese niño encima de mi…¡Oh no! Esto es malo, significa que yo el gran capitán Seto he perdido ante un simple infante del rey, ¡Que humillación! …¡Mokuba! ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¡Juro que si ese maldito le hizo algo a mi inocente hermano lo pagara caro!_

— Veo que despertaste al fin Seto, vaya que me diste una buena pelea haya arriba, vamos hombre, no tienes que poner esa cara, pudo ser peor y eso tú lo sabes.-Dijo el capitán Yami que interesado decidió bajar a ver personalmente si su prisionero aún se mantenía como lo había dejado hace unas horas.

Seto desde donde estaba le dedico una de sus miradas más letales, cargadas de odio puro, enserio que ese niño no sabía con quien estaba hablando, lo peor de todo, parecía que no le importaba en lo absoluto.

— Seto ya que aun nos queda un enorme tramo para llegar a Inglaterra, pensé que lo mejor para ti sería poner el ejemplo a tus hombres, ya que algunos han sido problemáticos y nos hemos visto en necesidad de parar en varias ocasiones nuestro rumbo porque han querido escapar y armar un motín, sin éxito, tengo que reconocerlo, no sabía que una tripulación llena de criminales fuera tan devota a ti, para ser un vil pirata es algo peculiar; hablando de casos peculiares, no sabía que tenías un hermano tan dulce, es todo lo contrario a ti, y que fuera tu contramaestre, es algo que no esperaba, está muy preocupado, es un niño de lo más adorable, ¿Te gustaría verlo?.

 _De inmediato mi cuerpo se tensó, ¡Ese bastardo lo pagara caro!, intente quitar las ataduras de mi cuerpo moviéndome brusco, pero fue inútil, quien me apreso hizo un trabajo bueno para mi mala suerte, intente amenazarlo sin embargo era vergonzoso solo poder emitir palabras ahogadas._

— Mokuba, puedes bajar, solo que ten cuidado, las escaleras están algo resbalosas.-Dijo Yami mirando a la entrada, se escucharon en ese momento pasos pausados descendiendo firmes, junto con un sonido hueco que producía un eco conforme avanzaba.

Ambos hermanos cruzaron miradas, de inmediato Mokuba no pudo contenerse y descendió rápido sin importar nada más que estar cerca de su querido hermano mayor, solo que había un detalle, una cadena sujetaba sus muñecas, la persona que tenía la otra parte de la cadena era Joey, quien asumía una expresión incomoda en el rostro. Con ellos dos venía un espejo que Mokuba casi dejo estrellar, de no ser por los brazos hábiles del capitán. El joven muchacho ignorando lo lastimadas que se encontraban sus muñecas se aferró a los barrotes de la celda donde su hermano se encontraba aun tratando de liberarse

— ¡Seto! ¡Hermano! ¡Lo lamento tanto! Yo sabía que era una mala idea, no debimos escucharlos, pero es tarde...-Las lágrimas desbordaban sin control por su rostro, ver a su hermano en esas condiciones le rompía el corazón, de inmediato decidió dirigirse al responsable de su predicamento y el único que podría cambiar las cosas, sin importar nada más, se arrojó a los pies de Yami esperando que lo escuchara. — ¡Por favor Capitán Yami! Tenga compasión y libere a mi hermano, si lo lleva a Inglaterra es seguro que lo mataran, no quiero quedarme solo en el mundo, él es la única familia que me queda, se lo pido.

— Mokuba, de verdad no puedo hacer tal cosa, el Rey me ordeno llevar a tu hermano, y a su barco ante las autoridades, es una orden directa que no puedo ignorar, además fue una pelea justa.-Con aprensión miro al joven que aún se encontraba inconsolable a sus pies, de inmediato Joey lo levanto del suelo para que se incorporará, más Mokuba seguía sollozando mientras un muy molesto Seto no dejaba de moverse. — Así que tienes energía suficiente para moverte, imagino que tienes curiosidad de ver por qué tu querido hermano esta tan mal, Joey, pon el espejo para que pueda mirar con sus propios ojos su estado.

Sin omitir palabra alguna, Joey coloco el espejo a la altura de la celda, lo que los ojos azules apreciaron embargaron su ser de una ira que en pocas ocasiones en su vida había experimentado, ¡Esto era humillante! Sus sospechas habían quedado respondidas, efectivamente estaba atado, pareciera que las cadenas vinieran fusionadas con la madera del barco, una extensión de todo tipo de nudos con cuerdas de diferente grosor pasaban por sus piernas, dorso, pecho, brazos y muñecas; solo que había un detalle que lo hizo perder los estribos, en su cuello había una especie de letrero de madera, que con grandes letras decía "MASCOTA DEL CAPITÁN YAMI". Usando gran fuerza logro aflojar su mordaza lastimándose los labios en el proceso, sin embargo consiguiendo quitársela al igual que el nudo que apresaba sus muñecas quienes colgaban juntas.

— ¡Maldito Bastardo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso?! ¡Juro que si vuelves a lastimar a mi hermano, te matare con mis propias manos! ¡Libérame ahora! Si no quieres que te haga pedazos enano del Rey, ¡Pagaras caro esta humillación! No eres más que un niño suertudo con delirios de grandeza, seguramente el rey te recluto solamente por lastima, ¿Qué te hace pensar que te dará el crédito a ti y no al cachorro que tiene el espejo? Solo eres una escoria de la más baja clase enano.

En ese instante fue cuando Yami entendió por qué lo apodaban de esa forma, aprecio como aún en la oscuridad de la celda las pupilas azules como zafiros centellaban cual mar en una tormenta con relámpagos, la fuerza de la voz que salía de su interior era amenazante pero al mismo tiempo un espectáculo que nunca en su vida había visto, ese hombre hablaba en serio, su corazón inevitablemente se estremeció, sintió algo que jamás había experimentado, y no sabía describir con palabras; mas no paso de largo las amenazas que brotaron de esos labios.

— Joey, ve por cuatro hombres, pide que bajen aquí, también lleva a Mokuba a la cubierta, creo que la mascota del capitán necesita disciplina y saber cuál es su lugar antes de enfrentarse a su destino final.

— ¡En seguida mi capitán! ¡Ven Mokuba! Ya escuchaste las órdenes, tenemos que subir.-Tomo al joven que seguía sollozando y fue rápido a cumplir la petición. Una vez estando a solas Yami saco una llave que oculto en una bota y abrió la puerta de la celda dejándola abierta, se acercó con cautela grácil a su prisionero quien no dejaba de acuchillarlo con hostilidad usando una mirada letal; en ese instante le tomo la barbilla apretándola firme para qué lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Te crees lo suficientemente valiente para insultarme a mí delante de tu hermano? ¡Ahora vas aprender a la mala lo que significa ser la mascota del capitán! Y si piensas alguna vez en volver a faltarme al respeto de esa forma no tendré compasión de ti, ni aunque este tu hermano presente. Sé que te quedara claro después de esto, además de que vas a trabajar de sol a sol si no quieres que el pequeño sufra el mismo destino que te depara en la orca al llegar a Inglaterra.-Le dio una fuerte cachetada para después volver a amordazarlo ahora usando más tela que rompió de la camisa de Seto.

Los hombres que había pedido ya se encontraban listos junto con su contramaestre, con un gesto sacaron a Seto de la celda, él puso resistencia tratando de escapar del agarre de ellos, pero su cuerpo estaba entumido a causa del tiempo de estar en la misma posición, junto con los moretones que por las cadenas y cuerdas marcaron a lo largo de su piel haciendo doloroso cada movimiento

— ¡Llévenlo arriba! ¡Necesito demostrarle de una vez por todas quien manda aquí! Y nada mejor que un castigo público delante de la gente que tanta devoción le tiene.

El sol se encontraba en un punto alto, tanto que al salir de las escaleras lo cegó, no sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido en esa celda, pero si lo suficiente para dejar aturdidos sus sentidos de orientación, de inmediato lo tiraron al piso liberando sus brazos para quitarle la camisa dejando al descubierto el torso bien formado que tenía con una espalda que dejaba a la vista años de trabajo duro.

Sin esperar más lo ataron al mástil más ancho del barco, extendiendo sus brazos al límite, sus piernas torneadas de igual forma fueron apresadas al mástil, el aún se encontraba con el letrero y la mordaza, tratando inútilmente pelear. Mokuba se encontraba con parte de los hombres que fielmente le habían servido a su hermano por años, en un rincón del barco encadenados mirando con horror ese espectáculo, siendo custodiados por hombres uniformados que tenían espadas y rifles apuntándoles.

— ¡Aquellos que ciegamente siguieron a este pirata! ¡Que les sirva de lección lo que ocurrirá a continuación! El famoso _"Demonio de Ojos Azules"_ se atrevió a faltarme al respeto, luego de brindarle una generosa hospitalidad a su hermano y al resto de vándalos prófugos de la ley. Considero que he sido un hombre en extremo paciente, pero no voy a permitir más insubordinaciones, así que más les vale que naveguemos a Inglaterra sin ningún inconveniente extra, a partir de ahora, oh si no ¡Esto les puede pasar a ustedes!-Dijo Yami con firmeza mientras Joey le daba un látigo largo y grueso que estaba mojado con agua del mar, contenía en diferentes partes unas púas filosas de metal que brillaban; sin titubear un instante azoto con maestría directo en la piel la espalda de Seto, que gimió de dolor pues las puntas le arrancaban el tejido dejando a su paso sangre, pero no se detuvo, ni aun con las suplicas de Mokuba, ni de la gente que de verdad apreciaban a Seto; dio con fuerza sádica quince veces en su piel hasta dejar escurriendo de carmín ese instrumento.

Después de ese espectáculo, hizo que sus hombres llevaran a los prisioneros en ese momento de vuelta a sus respectivas celdas, excepto a Mokuba que no soportando tal muestra, colapso cayendo desmayado de angustia; a ese pequeño lo había acogido desde el principio en un camarote sencillo de su barco sintiendo compasión luego de ver como se puso al ver a su hermano perderlo todo, le ordeno a Joey llevarlo ahí y velar por el.

Una vez libre de gente, el mismo Capitán Yami desato al prisionero que cayo inconsciente a causa del dolor, lo arrastro sin cuidado a otro camarote extendiéndolo en la cama, estaba seguro que no despertaría en un buen rato, aun así no le quito el letrero, ni la mordaza, y ato sus muñecas a la cabecera de la cama, no quería más sorpresas de parte de ese criminal.

No había mucho personal en el barco, así que el mismo tendría que curar las heridas que le impuso, por fortuna siempre estaba preparado para esa clase de circunstancias; dejo la puerta de ese camarote cerrada, para ir al suyo por lo necesario, solo que paso el tiempo, se entretuvo un rato marcando en el mapa la ruta que deberían seguir para llegar lo más pronto posible, también preparando algo de comer para los dos, ya que aunque lo le agradara la idea, debía de cuidar de cerca a ese pirata atrevido.

Camino de regreso al camarote donde se encontraba Seto, que había despertado sin embargo se podía percibir que estaba agotado pues no se movió cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. Yami no agrego nada, dejo en una mesa la comida y se sentó frente a él empezando a poner el ungüento para desinflamar, hubo un silencio sepulcral, hasta que pudo percibir que de nuevo Seto cayó dormido, noto que tenía algo de fiebre, sintió algo de remordimiento en su interior, quizás no debió de haber sido tan cruel, pero odiaba que lo subestimaran todo el tiempo por su aspecto, él era el mejor por una razón, y no iba a permitir que se atrevieran a juzgarlo por no tener las características físicas que alguien de su rango tendría.

Suspiro, eso había sonado muy infantil; con cuidado desato las muñecas de Seto para poder vendar mejor su torso, era inevitable para el apreciar la belleza física que poseía, era alguien único, pero no dejaba de ser un miserable asesino, una mueca extraña surco por su rostro, algo en su interior le decía que había algo más en él, sabía que no era bueno juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas, ¿Estaría mal si conociera su versión de la historia?, ahí fue cuando decidió quitarle también la mordaza y el letrero, para poder recostarlo en otra posición, su cabello era suave al toque parecía danzar en sus dedos.

En ese lapso de tiempo se fue haciendo de noche, el lugar que escogió tenía dos camas, así que, atranco la puerta, se cercioro de que siguiera dormido y se dispuso a tomar una siesta, mañana tendrían tiempo de ajustar cuentas.


	5. CAPITULO V

-Capitulo V-

 _Desperté de nuevo, la habitación estaba oscura, volví a cerrar mis ojos, no podía recordar mucho, todo era tan confuso; mi cuerpo me duele horrible, en especial mi espalda; en ese momento como un balde de agua fría las memorias golpearon cual olas directo a mí, ¡Ese maldito enano! ¿Cómo se atreve a humillarme de esa manera? Voy a matarlo sin piedad, solo de esa manera podre vengar mi honor._

Abrió nuevamente los ojos para distinguir mejor el entorno donde se encontraba, eso no se parecía en nada a donde lo habían dejado la primera vez, estaba acostado en una cama confortable, noto para su agrado que ya no tenía ataduras en su cuerpo, movió con lentitud sus extremidades estaban aun considerablemente entumidas, pero el poder moverlas lo reconforto, ya que no podría llevar a cabo su plan con éxito si tenía algo roto en su cuerpo, intento incorporarse en varias ocasiones pero el rictus de dolor que lo embargaba solo era comparable como el odio que se acumulaba en su interior hacia el Capitán del barco

Luego de varios intentos fallidos, Seto se levantó despacio, el dolor de la espalda era brutal, dirigió su mirada al otro extremo del camarote, entonces se encontró con la visión perfecta, ahí ante su mirada yacía el capitán Yami dormido, recostado apacible en la cama, boca arriba, tenía una rodilla levantada y una mano sobre su frente; observo hacia todos los lados, y noto que estaban completamente solos, así que no pudo evitar sonreír, ese era el momento adecuado.

—Muy mala idea la tuya miserable enano, ¿Qué acaso no sabes que no debes bajar la guardia cuando tienes un prisionero peligroso? –

Seto tomo un cuchillo que estaba cerca del mueble, levanto la mano, estaba más que decidido a matar a Yami, bajo la mano con gran velocidad y clavo el cuchillo cerca del rostro.

—Sin embargo, pensando mejor las cosas, ¿Para qué darte una muerte rápida y sin dolor, cuando puedo regresarte la humillación que me has causado? ¡Voy a disfrutar esto! – Dijo Seto, cerca de los oídos de Yami, aunque le sorprendido que el capitán no se despertara, al parecer era de sueño pesado. —Ahora te toca a ti aprender cosas maldito bastardo-

Seto comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del capitán; con el cuchillo en su mano comenzó a dibujar siluetas en todo su abdomen, realmente deseaba enterrar esa arma en su corazón, pero no había nada más humillante que la violación, además la suave luz de luna hacia resaltar la piel de porcelana que se descubría al retirar esas prendas que lo cubrían.

Observo con curiosidad su cuello palpitante, bajo hasta él para poder mirarlo de cerca, de inmediato por un impulso salvaje comenzó a besarlo de forma devota, sintiendo como un rico aroma emanaba de su cuerpo, eso nublo sus sentidos racionales, haciendo que de su mano cayera inconsciente el cuchillo para que sus yemas tocaran a detalle esa hermosa vista que parecía fuera de este mundo, sus deseos comenzaron a hacerse más grandes, ¿Que tenía ese niño que lo empezaba a atraer de esa manera?, no era la primera vez que tomaba el cuerpo de alguien para su exclusivo placer, pero no recordaba alguna vez haber tenido esa sensación de todas las mas gratas compañías que había experimentado.

Era diferente, sus labios pedían con un hambre extraña que devorara el manjar que tenía frente suyo, la lujuria pareciera haber concebido un hijo, ya que no había una explicación de tal deseo carnal, era como si hubiera estado famélico y le ofrecieran un banquete pudiendo degustar los frutos más selectivos del mundo; se sentía perdido en ese placer inmenso, todo juico racional se había esfumado en la acción; olvido todo dolor corporal, cada pena que en su joven corazón oscuro parecía difuminarse, incluso la memoria de quien era el, no parecía importante.

Quería besar cada rincón de ese cuerpo, poseerlo para unirse en uno solo, placer infinito desbordado que lo elevo a la gloria, en ese instante sin poder evitarlo, mordió con gran fuerza una parte del cuello, haciendo que el cuerpo durmiente que le había embargado su ser despertará de golpe; en ese momento sus manos pararon de forma hostil las acciones de Seto, para lanzarlo sin piedad hasta el suelo frio, donde callo de espalda, haciendo que el dolor volviera a la realidad cruda el predicamento del castaño que recobro el sentido.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?!.-Dijo Yami, mientras presionaba suave la parte del cuello que Seto había mordido cual fiera hambrienta.

El demonio de ojos azules no contesto, ya que se enfocaba en el dolor de su espalda, sin embargo el orgullo herido por haber caído de esa forma tan vil, logro hacer a un lado toda queja corporal, para incorporarse, debía hacer algo ahora que Yami ya se había despertado; cuando estuvo frente a él, tenía preparado su discurso pero no dijo nada, ya que se empezaron a escuchar gritos provenientes de la cubierta del barco.

Yami se levantó de inmediato de la cama, se arregló, tomo su espada, corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe, olvidándose por completo de Seto, mientras tanto este, tomo una espada para salir a la pelea también.

Al salir, vio que Yami estaba parado observando, podía ver todo con claridad, pues la luna llena brindaba una excelente claridad.

—No sabemos qué es eso – dijo Joey, dejando escuchar el miedo en su voz, -Es… como si…absorbiera sus almas – agrego.

Seto al escuchar el comentario de Joey, se quedó petrificado, se acercó corriendo a Joey, lo tomo de los hombros con fuerza para que lo volteara a ver.

— ¿Dónde está Mokuba?- le pregunto.

— Tu hermano, está en el camarote del capitán, es ese que está ahí – dijo señalando hacia un puerta de madera. Seto soltó a Joey, y corrió con esfuerzo hacia el camarote.

—Joey, mantente alerta, haz sonar la alarma, que liberen a los piratas, después de todo no sabemos qué es eso – dijo Yami, sacando su espada.

—Está bien, pero en ese caso ¿Qué planeas hacer?- dijo Joey, viendo a su amigo.

— No es obvio, yo le haré frente… otra cosa, si vez que estoy acabado, ordena que abandonen el barco, salva a los más que puedas – dijo Yami, viendo con una sonrisa a Joey.

—Si capitán – dijo Joey, su mirada mostraba angustia, pero así lo hizo.

Yami se acercó hacia el ser, y vio como cada que uno de sus hombres se acercaba caia al suelo sin vida, cuando estuvo más cerca, noto que era un hombre, de ropas negras, cabellos blancos, y una mirada diabólica.

— ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Yami, haciendo que el hombre lo viera.

— ¿Acaso no me conoces? – dijo el sujeto, con voz fría y sin vida.

— Yo soy Yami, capitán del _Ragnaraf_ y comandante de las fuerzas armadas del rey Jacobo I, así que te ordeno que me digas ¿Quién o que eres tu? – dijo Yami, apuntando con su espada.

—Vaya, hacía ya casi un año que no oía hablar de la realeza, pensé que se habían olvido de mí, después del último comandante que casi me atrapó, está bien capitán Yami, mi nombre es Bakura – Dijo, riendo a carcajadas. —Recuérdalo, aunque en realidad no importa porque tomaré tu alma – Agregó.

—Eso está por verse, en guardia – dijo Yami, listo para pelear. Bakura, paso la lengua por sus labios, sacó su espada, y comenzó el choque de espadas.

—Eres muy bueno niño, me recuerdas a ese sujeto que casi me capturo – dijo Bakura, mientras esquivaba un golpe de Yami, y lanzaba un contraataque.

—No hay nadie más bueno que yo – dijo Yami, clavando su espada en el abdomen de Bakura.

Yami soltó el mango de su espada, al ver brotar la sangre, y se alejó mostrando una sonrisa de triunfo, mientras Bakura gritaba de dolor.

—Es broma – dijo Bakura, cambiando su cara de dolor por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras tomaba la espada de Yami del mango, la saco de su abdomen. —Creo que esto es tuyo – Agregó, clavando la espada sobre un costado de Yami, quien se quedó totalmente petrificado ante la escena.

— ¡Mokuba despierta! – Dijo Seto, moviendo al niño.

— Seto… Hermano ¿eres tú? - Dijo Mokuba abriendo sus ojos, viendo la silueta de su hermano, en cuanto pudo ver que no era un sueño, se levantó para abrazar a su hermano — ¡Oh Seto!, estaba tan preocupado por ti – agrego.

—Estoy bien Mokuba, pero debemos salir de aquí, cuanto antes- Dijo Seto. —No hay tiempo de explicaciones – Agrego pronto al ver que su hermano abría la boca.

Al salir del camarote, lo primero que vio fue a Yami cayendo al suelo, con una espada encajada en el costado izquierdo, una vez en el suelo, el charco de sangre que se formo fue grande, pero las carcajadas del tipo frente a Yami lo hicieron estremecerse.

—No te preocupes, tu alma será bien aprovechada – decía Bakura, mientras sacaba la espada del costado de Yami, quien ya tenía la mirada perdida.

— ¡Apártate de él! – grito Seto, haciendo frente a Bakura con su espada desenvainada.

—Vaya, vaya, hace rato estaba hablando de ti con este niño, ¿Cuánto ha pasado?, un año, me gusta que sigas con vida, después de todo un alma como la tuya es valiosa – dijo Bakura riendo a carcajadas.

Seto sabía perfectamente que aún no podía pelear frente a frente, si lo hacía, le aguardaba el mismo destino que Yami, así que hizo solo lo que podía, clavo su espada en el abdomen de Bakura, y lo atrancó contra el mástil del barco.

— ¡Debemos abandonar la nave! – Dijo, viendo a Joey, o más bien le grito, ya que el rubio estaba petrificado viendo el cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

—Pero…- dijo Joey.

—Debemos irnos, antes de que se levante su ejército de muertos vivientes – Dijo Seto, tomando a Yami entre sus brazos.

— ¿Muertos vivientes? – Dijo Joey, pero en eso los cuerpos de sus camaradas caídos comenzaron a levantarse, -Abandonen las naves – grito.

Seto corrió hasta la orilla y salto del Barco hacia el mar con Yami en brazos, Joey tomo la mano de Mokuba, y ambos siguieron a Seto; Varios hombres los siguieron quedando todos en el mar.

En el fondo, Seto vio como Yami era llevado al fondo del océano, dejando una mancha de sangre.

 _Seremos comida de tiburones, si no nos damos prisa_

En eso, una fuerte corriente los envolvió, llevándoselos a gran velocidad, Seto sentía como Yami era arrebatado de sus manos, no sabía que estaba pasando, pero eso ya lo había sentido una vez, de pronto sus pulmones comenzaron a quedarse sin oxígeno, y su subconsciente comenzó a abandonarlo, perdiendo la conciencia de inmediato.


	6. CAPITULO VI

-Capítulo VI-

El sol saliendo en el horizonte, iluminaba un nuevo día, y justo en la orilla del mar, sobre la arena blanca, estaban los hombres que habían sobrevivido ante el ataque de Bakura.

Seto tosía de forma frenética, tratando de que toda el agua que había entrado a sus pulmones saliera, levantó la vista, viendo a Joey y Mokuba que hacían lo mismo, comenzó a buscar a Yami, para encontrarlo a su lado izquierdo, en eso momento sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

Yami estaba recostado boca arriba sobre la arena, estaba más pálido de lo normal, sus labios que habían tenido un rosa hermoso ahora se tornaban morados, sus ojos estaban abiertos con la mirada totalmente perdida, y una ojeras muy profundas los adornaban, la herida del costado, aún abierta, mostraba signos de infección.

— ¿ _Acaso está muerto?_ -Pensó Seto, acerco su mano para corroborar su teoría, pero sintió la respiración pausada de Yami. — _Sí que eres fuerte –_ agregó.

De pronto y de la nada, escucho a varios hombres, incluyendo a Joey y Mokuba, que gritaban y corrían hacia donde él estaba, quiso levantarse para ver qué pasaba, pero no fue necesario ya que en ese momento tenía varias lanzas apuntándolo.

—Mi reina, esperamos sus órdenes – Dijo una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, de nombre Anzu, apuntando a Seto.

— No se muevan muchachos – Dijo otra mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos amatista, llamada Mai, que apuntaba en ese momento a Joey y a Mokuba.

—¡Pero que sukulenta mujer! – dijo Joey, viendo de arriba abajo a la mujer que lo amenazaba.

Mokuba hubiera soltado una carcajada ante el comentario de Joey, pero el miedo que sentía era mayor.

—Mi reina, este hombre de aquí está casi muerto – Dijo una mujer más joven de piel morena, cabello castaños y ojos verdes, llamada Mana, acercándose a Yami, al verlo salto hacia tras gritando. —Es él –

La reina quien era una mujer alta, de piel y cabellos blancos, con hermosos ojos azules semejantes al mar, se acercó a ver a Yami, solo tuvo que observar sus ojos.

—No les hagan daño, los llevaremos a la aldea, pero no correremos riesgos, que ninguno este consiente – ordeno la reina.

De forma inmediata, las mujeres golpearon a los hombres en la cien, cayendo inconscientes de forma inmediata; Seto solo pudo sentir el golpe, mientras su vista se nublaba.

Al despertar, sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza, parpadeo varias veces para poder acostumbrarse a la luz, quiso mover sus manos, pero no pudo.

—Genial, otra vez atado – Dijo Seto.

Se incorporo como pudo, para visualizar el lugar en el que estaba, era una habitación grande, de color blanco, todos los hombres incluyendo a su hermano Mokuba estaban ahí, pudo distinguir a Joey por lo rubio de su cabello, solo faltaba uno, volteo hacia el otro lado, y ahí lo vio.

Yami estaba justo a su lado izquierdo en la primera cama, estaba totalmente desnudo, solo una pequeña tela cubría su hombría, de igual forma una pañuelo sobre su frente que le cubría hasta los ojos, así como un collar de oro con unos símbolos extraños que adornaba su cuello; respiraba por la boca de manera algo agitada, al parecer tenía fiebre, bajo su vista hasta la herida de este, y noto que una especie de pasta blanca la cubría; trato de desatarse, pero era inútil, esa mujeres sabían atar muy bien.

—Veo que ya despertaste -Dijo la chica de ojos azules- Me llamo Anzu, lamento el golpe, pero era necesario – agrego, acercándose a Seto para tratar el golpe de su cien.

Detrás de ella entraron más mujeres, de igual forma, para tratar los golpes.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó Seto, aunque pareció más una orden.

—Todo se resolverá a su tiempo – fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta, por parte de la chica de piel y cabellos blancos – Me llamo Kisara, ¿Cuál es tu nombre marinero? – dijo la reina, acercándose a Seto.

—Seto, ahora contesta mi pregunta – dijo.

—Seto, ¿Sabes quién es él? – dijo señalando hacia Yami.

Pero Seto no contestó, algo le daba mala espina, porque solo había mujeres ahí, donde estaban los hombres, y porque todas parecían ser mujeres jóvenes, no diría nada más.

—Somos un pueblo maldecido por una Diosa del océano, ahora que he contestado, me dirás ¿Quién es él? – dijo Kisara, al ver que Seto no cooperaba.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – interrogó Seto.

—Escucha, él es la razón de que todos ustedes sigan con vida, así que más te vale cooperar – dijo Anzu, molesta, al ver que el hombre no contestaba las preguntas de su reina.

—Si este tipo se muere, por mi está bien – contesto Seto, pues el dolor de su espalda, aun le recordaban los azotes datos por el joven de ojos carmesí.

— Ah ya veo, así que no lo conoces, bien, no tiene caso seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo – dijo Anzu, levantando su lanza, apunto hacia el pecho de Seto, levanto la mano y la dejo caer.

—Él es el capitán Yami – grito una voz, haciendo que Anzu detuviera su ataque, para voltear a ver, a un niño de cabellos negro, que lloraba.

— ¡Por favor no lo lastimen!, yo les diré todo lo que sepa – dijo Mokuba.

Seto solo volteó a ver a su hermano, si no hubiera sido por el grito de su hermano él estaría muerto en ese momento.

—Habla rápido niño – dijo la guerrera rubia que estaba mirando con impaciencia a los extraños hombres que llegaron a la Isla

—Es el comandante Yami, de las fuerzas marinas de su real majestad Jacobo I, actual capitán del Ragnaraf, nos han mandado desde Inglaterra a capturar al Capitán Pirata Seto – dijo Joey de manera acelerada, antes de que Mokuba emitiría otra palabra, no le gustaba que se cometieran injusticias con los niños.

—Lo que dices ¿es cierto? – interrogo, levantando a Joey de los cabellos.

—Por supuesto, lo conozco desde que él tenía 4 años – contesto Joey – y dime, ¿Cómo te llamas? – agregó viendo a la Rubia.

—Soy Mai – dijo.

—Sabes soy soltero, y pensaba casarme con una bella y hermosa mujer como tú, ¿Qué me dices? – dijo Joey, a lo que Mai, solo rio, lo soltó del cabello y se alejo.

—Si es de Inglaterra, tal vez no sea el hombre de la profecía – dijo Anzu, viendo a la reina.

—No lo sé, primero debemos asegurarnos de que sane, analizaremos todo con más calma una vez podamos hablar con él – dijo Kisará, saliendo del lugar.

Genial, lo que le faltaba, más cosas raras, él realmente no creía en nada de eso, pero lo sucedido hace una año con Bakura, no lo podía explicar; sin embargo Seto salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho que Yami se quejó.

—Es fuerte, creo que necesitaremos que ellos nos ayuden sujetándolo – decía Anzu, señalando a los hombre.

—Soltemos a este y ese, creo que con ellos tenemos – dijo Mai, señalando a Joey y a Seto.

—Bien, todas preparadas por si se les ocurre hacer algo estúpido – dijo Anzu.

Una vez libres, Seto y Joey se acercaron a Yami para sujetarlo con fuerza, Joey tomo sus dos pies ejerciendo presión sobre ello pues conocía muy bien la fuerza de su amigo, mientras que Seto tomo las dos manos y colocándolas contra el pecho de Yami haciendo presión al igual que Joey.

Anzu y Mai se acercaron para retirar parte de la pasta que le habían puesto, y comenzar a cerrar la herida, todo iba bien, hasta que empezaron a raspar los bordes de la herida, haciendo que Yami comenzará a moverse de manera violenta, Joey y Seto, ejercían toda la fuerza que podían, pero parecía ser totalmente inútil.

—¡No debe de moverse!- Grito Mai.

Pero al parecer el dolor que sentía Yami en su herida era sumamente intenso, haciendo imposible que pudiera controlarse, la manta que cubría su cara cayó al suelo, y dejo ver sus ojos, los cuales tenían un rojizo más intenso, ambos hombres ya se encontraban sudando, por la fuerza que ejercían.

Seto al ver que no podría hacer nada, se acerco a su rostro, juntando sus labios con los de Yami.

La sorpresa de las mujeres así como de Joey fue grande, y al parecer la de la Yami fue más, ya que había dejado de moverse, haciendo más fácil la curación de su herida.

—Esta es la última puntada – dijo Anzu, cerrando por completo la herida. —Ya puedes dejar de besarlo –Le dijo a Seto, sin embargo este pareció no escucharla, pues estaba completamente perdido.

 _Esta sensación es tan dulce, nunca antes había sentido esto, he besado millones de veces, pero nunca había sentido algo así, es como si…estuviera cayendo en un hechizo._

Pensaba Seto, mientras exploraba con su lengua la cavidad de Yami, haciendo que sus lenguas chocarán a un ritmo lento y suave, así es, Yami había correspondido al beso.

Seto sintió una mano tocar su hombro, fue de la forma en la que se aparto, observando hacia su alrededor, ¿Qué acababa de hacer?, pero ese beso había sido tan inusual, volteo a ver a Yami, quien ahora estaba dormido profundamente; pensó en lo que había hecho y en como el joven le había correspondido o ¿Habrá sido su imaginación acaso?

Por último las mujeres terminaron de vendar la herida, vistieron al capitán y volvieron apresar a Seto y Joey; una vez cumplido su trabajo salieron de la habitación, dejándola totalmente oscura.

En una habitación iluminada apenas por la luz de una velas, se encontraba orando la sacerdotisa Mana, una chica de piel y cabellos morenos, y ojos verdes, la llegada de Yami la tenía desconcertada, sabía bien que si ese ser se daba cuenta que habían desobedecido podría imponer un castigo aún más cruel que el que ya tenían.

—Mana – Dijo Kisará, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltará. — ¿Qué ocurre, todo bien? – agrego, viendo la cara de preocupación de la chica.

—Si mi reina, todo bien, solo pensaba – contesto Mana.

—Listo, hemos acabado de curar a ese chico, y vaya que es fuerte, a esos dos tipos les costó trabajo mantenerlo quieto – dijo Mai, entrando a la habitación.

—Bien hecho, mañana a primera hora, traer a los capitanes a este lugar, necesitamos estar seguras, que él es el indicado – Dijo Kisara, las chicas solo asintieron ante la petición de su reina.

Al fin, una luz de esperanza de hacia presente, si no se equivocaban, el sufrimiento de trescientos años, al fin terminaría.


	7. CAPITULO VII

-Capítulo VII-

A la mañana siguiente, el sol ya se abría paso, para despedir a la noche y con sus rayos despertar a todos los seres vivos que yacen sobre el planeta.

Seto no pudo dormir mucho esa noche, pues lo sucedido no lo dejaba en paz, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, dejando ver a Mai y Anzu, que pasaban por ella.

-Veo que has despertado, vendrás con nosotras – dijo Mai, acercándose a Seto para desatarlo.

Seto obedeció, volteo a ver a Mokuba y vio que estaba dormido, que bueno, al parecer nada lograba perturbar el sueño de su hermano, luego volteo a ver a Yami, y vio que Anzu lo despertaba.

— Capitán, levántese, necesitamos que nos acompañe – dijo la chica.

Yami abrió sus ojos con pesar, pues aun se sentía cansado, era raro, ninguna herida por muy mortal que fuera lo había hecho debilitarse tanto; se levantó, agarrando con su mano izquierda la parte del abdomen donde estaba la herida, hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque Seto lo sujetó con fuerza.

— Soy capaz de sostenerme por mi mismo – dijo Yami, apenas en un susurro, pues la poca fuerza que tenia no lo dejaba hablar más fuerte, pero su orgullo no permitía que nadie lo ayudará.

— Si lo que digas – dijo Seto, ayudándolo para que pudiera caminar.

— ¿Por qué mejor no lo cargas? – dijo Mai, viendo la escena.

— Eso nunca, para eso tiene pies, anda camina - dijo Seto.

— Exacto, puedo moverme solo – dijo Yami, dando pequeños pasos, mientras Seto lo seguía sosteniendo para que no callera – Eso incluye el que pueda caminar solo – agregó.

— Aja – fue la respuesta de Seto.

Mai y Anzu por su parte, trataban de no reír ante la escena, pues esos dos eran bastante orgullosos.

Al caminar por los pasillos a paso lento, por Yami, Seto observo hacia el jardín el cual era adornado con varias flores de todos tamaños, colore y formas, además tenía un césped verde que le daba un toque elegante al lugar, pero lo que llamo su atención fue la estatua de una mujer, muy bella si podía opinar, que se encontraba justo en el centro, de un tamaño colosal.

― ¿Quién es esa mujer? – pregunto Seto, sin dejar de ver la estatua.

― Es la diosa Mistyx ― respondió Anzu, bajando su mirada.

Llegaron a una habitación, Mai toco a la puerta y entro.

—Ya estamos aquí, mi reina – dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

Entraron a la habitación, Yami pudo sentarse con ayuda de Seto en una silla que estaba ahí.

— Puedo sentarme sin ayuda – dijo Yami, haciendo que Seto solo rodara los ojos, vaya que ese niño era terco y necio.

— ¿Se preguntarán que hacen aquí?-comenzó a hablar Kisara.

Ambos hombres solo asintieron, kisará volteo a ver a Mana, para que esta pudiera empezar a hablar.

— Hace muchos años – comenzó diciendo mana, mientras formaba una nuble blanca, que pasaba escenas de lo que ella hablaba. — En esta Isla se adoraba al Dios el mar Poseidón, este nos brindaba comida, salud y felicidad a cambio de hacerle tributos a él; sin embargo la Diosa Mystix, celosa de Poseidón invadió esta isla, obligando a todos los habitantes a adorarla en lugar de a él, como era de esperarse todos nos reusamos a tal cosa, pidiendo a Poseidón que se la llevará, pero el Dios nunca contesto, al ver nuestra negativa, la Diosa decidió hechizar esta Isla, convirtiendo a todos los hombres en bestias salvajes, y a nosotras con la juventud eterna quitándonos además el derecho de procrear nueva vida; no nos quedo otra alternativa más que adorarla, con la esperanza de que algún día, se nos libre del tan grande castigo – dijo la sacerdotisa.

— Al poco tiempo de la maldición, el Dios Poseidón respondió mandándonos esta profecía – dijo Kisará.

— _"Del mar brotara la mirada carmesí que será la luz de alba para disuadir la ira de la inmortal acompañado del guardián zafiro dragón que en el porvenir será el pilar de la justicia"-_ dijo Mana.

— Aguarden, ¿ustedes creen que esa persona soy yo? – dijo Yami, la verdad todo eso lo tomo por sorpresa

Seto por su parte rió a carcajadas, — Jamás había escuchado una estupidez tan grande como esta – dijo – vaya, y yo que pensé que esto no se podía poner más ridículo, pero me equivoque – agrego, riendo más fuerte.

Las chicas, no pudieron evitar soltar lágrimas ante la declaración de este.

— Por favor, ya no quiero ver morir a las bestias, y que se conviertan en los hombres que una vez fueron – dijo Anzu en sollozos, acallando las carcajadas de Seto.

— ¿Qué? – fue la pregunta de Yami.

— Así como lo escucha capitán, lo hombres que fueron convertidos en bestias, nos atacan a la luz del día, es por ello que estamos tras estas murallas, por ello tuvimos que convertirnos en guerreras, pero… a la hora de matarlos, se convirtieron en nuestros amados esposos y prometidos, en ese momento ellos recuerdan quien eran - dijo Mai.

— Por favor, capitán Yami, díganos si es usted el de la profecía – preguntaba Mana.

— Lo siento, me confunden, yo no poseo ningún poder para salvarlas – dijo Yami.

— Pero debes de ser tu, tus ojos no son normales, además eres la primera persona que vemos con esos ojos – dijo Mana — Además… ese collar…- dijo señalando al pecho de Yami.

— Este collar lo tengo desde que tengo memoria – dijo Yami, sacando el colgante de su camisa. — Lo siento en verdad pero yo no puedo ser el de la profecía, yo vengo de una familia humilde de pescadores, aunque ellos no sean mis verdaderos padres, yo los amo como si lo fueran- agregó.

— Dime ¿Acaso no se te hace raro que no sepas nada de tus padres?, ¿Que tengas la fuerza de diez hombres?, ¿Que tus ojos sean rojos y que puedas…respirar debajo del agua? – dijo Kisara.

Seto se sorprendió ante el comentario de la reina, y solo puedo voltear a ver a Yami, viendo la sorpresa en la cara de este.

— ¿Cómo lo…? – quiso decir Yami.

— ¿Supe?, fácil, ¿No se te hace raro que un ser humano pueda sobrevivir al estar tanto tiempo debajo del mar?, y sobre todo con una herida mortal – dijo Mana.

— Yo…-intento decir Yami, estaba confundido, como sabían esas mujeres tanto de él

— Yo creo que tú eres el de la profecía – dijo Anzu.

— Supongamos que les creemos – dijo Seto – ¿Eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? – agrego de manera seria, odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con cosas raras.

— Puede que sepas la verdad de Bakura – dijo Kisará.

— ¿Bakura?, habla, escucho – dijo Seto más como una orden.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? te voy a cortar la len…- dijo Mai.

— ¡Déjalo!, Bakura también fue castigado por la Diosa Mystix, es todo lo que diré, lo demás lo descubrirán por su cuenta – dijo Kisará.

Yami trataba de procesar todo en su mente, como sabían ellas todos los detalles, porque Bakura no había muerto, porque seguía él con vida, a quien se refería cuando dijo, ese sujeto casi me atrapa; su mente trabajaba al mil por hora, haciendo que empezará a dolerle.

— Y ¿Alguna pista de dónde comenzar? – dijo Seto.

— Eso tú ya lo sabes – dijo Mana.

— Una ultima cosa, nosotras no podremos ayudarlos, debemos adorarla a ella, si se entera de nuestra traición, todo será peor para nosotras – dijo kisara

— Esta bien, nosotros nos encargaremos, solo una cosa, necesitamos un bote que nos lleve a dos personas, no pienso arriesgar a mis hombres – dijo Yami.

— Por supuesto, pueden tomarlo- dijo kisara.

— Pero yo quiero ir con ustedes – decía Mokuba, aferrándose fuertemente a Seto.

— No Mokuba, es peligroso – contesto.

— Yami, por favor, por favor dile que me lleve – insistía Mokuba, sollozando.

— No podemos Mokuba, es como dice Seto, esto será muy peligroso – contesto Yami. — Pero te dejare a Joey para que estés más tranquilo – agrego, al ver que el muchacho iba a replicar.

— No, yo voy con ustedes – dijo Joey.

— Tranquilo cachorro, será mejor que vigiles a mi hermano, si no quieres morir a mi regreso – dijo Seto.

— Joey, necesito que te quedes, estaré bien – dijo Yami.

Joey solo asintió y tomo a Mokuba para que este no corriera hacia los capitanes que ya había zarpado en el bote, Mokuba se sentó en la playa, y Joey se sentó a su lado.

— Estarán bien, no conozco a mejores marineros que a esos dos – dijo Joey, para tranquilizar al niño.

-Joey… ¿Cómo conociste al Capitán Yami? – pregunto Mokuba.

— Bueno, fue hace quince años, yo caminaba por el muelle y de pronto escuche a un niño que gritaba por ayuda, así que corrí para auxiliarlo, ahí fue donde lo vi por primera vez, un anciano, estaba encima y trataba de abusar de él, a pesar de ser un niño golpeaba con gran fuerza a ese sujeto, así que se lo quite de encima, noquee al sujeto y me lo lleve de ahí a su casa; desde ese día somos mejores amigos – dijo Joey recordando lo ocurrido

— ¿Te gusta? – pregunto Mokuba, al ver la cara de Joey.

— Es imposible que alguien tan bello no te guste, pero no se lo digas, el pobre ya tiene muchos problemas con que hombres y mujeres lo acosen por igual – dijo Joey, con nostalgia.

— No te preocupes no le diré nada – dijo Mokuba.

— Ahora, dime ¿Qué haces con alguien como Seto? –pregunto Joey.

— Bueno es mi hermano, es lógico que este con él – dijo Mokuba, agachando la cabeza.

— ¿Son huérfanos?- pregunto Joey.

—Sí, pero ambos fuimos adoptados de niños, es solo que... yo me uní a Seto, sin que él me lo pidiera, no pensaba quedarme en esa mansión si no lo volvería a ver, así que me escondí en su camarote, para cuando zarparon ya era tarde, y no me pudieron regresar — dijo Mokuba.

— Ya veo, pues Seto tiene suerte de tenerte a su lado — dijo Joey sonriendo con sinceridad, la verdad que Seto no sabía la suerte que tenia por tener a su hermano con él.

Ambos chicos vieron hacia el horizonte como los dos capitanes se alejaban y se perdían a la vista a un rumbo desconocido.


	8. CAPITULO VIII

-Capítulo VIII-

El sol marcaba que era más de medio día, un bote que contaba con una sola vela, se encontraba en medio del mar, y dos hombres eran sus tripulantes.

― Si no remas con mayor velocidad, no llegaremos antes del anochecer ― dijo Seto, observando a Yami remar de manera forzada ― ¿Sabes? yo podría ayudarte, pero… aun tengo la espalda lastimada gracias a ti― agregó, mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

Yami por su parte no dijo nada, solo se limitó a verlo y siguió remando, agradecía que su cuerpo tuviera un extraña forma de regeneración rápida, aunque con esa herida estaba tardando más de lo que solía recuperarse, aun así no le hacía mucho importancia pues ya se sentía mejor, pero no lo suficiente como para tener otra pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con Seto, en esas condiciones su desventaja era inevitable.

― Y dime, ahora todos los comandantes del rey son unos niños como tú – dijo Seto, más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

―No soy un niño ― protesto Yami, sin dejar de remar, como odiaba que le dijeran niño.

― ¿Enserio?, dime ¿Cuántos años tienes?, quince…dieciséis…―

―Tengo diecinueve ―

― ¿Diecinueve?... no creo, te ves más chico ―

―Pues es como escuchas, no soy un niño…— dijo Yami, la verdad odiaba que lo trataran como niño o le dijeran que es un niño — ahora cambiando de tema, ¿por qué te convertiste en pirata? ― agregó, cambiando de tema.

― Eso no te incumbe ― contesto Seto, desviando su mirada hacia el océano.

― ¿Qué te pasa?, temes que me arrepienta y no te lleve a la horca, descuida lo hare de todos modos, ordenes son ordenes, pero tu ¿Qué vas a saber de eso?― dijo Yami, haciendo notar la burla en su voz.

Seto rió irónicamente, ― Curioso oírte decir eso, ¿si supieras lo que el rey hace con aquellos que no cumplen su mandato?, pero está bien ―

― Cuéntame―

Su pasado era algo que prefería ocultar, sin embargo las imágenes de aquellas memorias inundaron sus pupilas de una gama magistral de sentimientos encontrados, y fue en ese instante que al igual que las olas del mar, regresaban chocando fuerte en cada fibra de su ser.

Pudo distinguirse con total claridad en el aspecto imponente de su figura portando orgulloso el título de comandante de las fuerzas del Rey, iba en camino a buscar al delincuente de nombre Bakura. Al ser el uno de los hombres de más confianza de la corona, no habría de haber problema.

Navego con el propósito de llevar a la justicia a esa escoria humana, para su cita con la orca, y que toda la paz se restableciera; pero le tomo más tiempo del que pensaba dar con ese hombre, ya que parecía saber dónde mantenerse oculto.

Un día con clima hostil ambas naves se cruzaron de frente cual relámpagos en tormenta, al principio aquel hombre de cabello albino parecía ordinario, nada que los valientes y fuertes hombres de la flota real no pudieran lidiar. La victoria de la captura de aquel criminal alegro a la tripulación entera, ya que significaba que regresarían a Inglaterra como héroes nacionales; pero al caer la noche una energía extraña envolvió el barco.

Desde el camarote principal donde reinaba la calma, aquella fue rota por un golpe seco que detuvo el movimiento de la embarcación, era como si el mar abrazara con enjundia las tablas que conformaban de lado a lado, sin querer dejarlas libres. Con extrañeza el comandante Seto salió de ese lugar para ver con asombro, la inexplicable situación; su garganta se secó, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba presenciando; ya que cada uno de los hombres con quienes había estado compartiendo alegrías, penas y angustia, yacía en el frio piso, mientras el criminal parecía haber escapado de la mazmorra donde el mismo lo había sometido.

Una risa macabra se esparció en el aire salado, acompañada del eco que lograban al caer cada vez más cuerpos con los ojos abiertos, cubiertos en una faz tétrica, luego de que ese delincuente tomara de ellos una especie de destello despojando la vida al instante de ellos con tranquilidad tenue.

Por si esos sucesos no fueran suficientes, una criatura que habita en las oscuras profundidades del océano, mostro sus grandes tentáculos, los pocos hombres que aun quedaban con vida hicieron frente a tan feroz criatura, Seto sabia que de esa situación no saldría con vida, pues por una lado tenia a la criatura más temida por todos los mares y por el otro a un ladrón robador de almas.

Seto peleaba contra Bakura, espada contra espada, los gritos de los valientes hombres escuchándose al fondo cada que la criatura aplastaba a uno de ellos dejando caer sus pesados tentáculos, el barco no dejaba de crujir mientras se meneaba de manera brutal.

—Debo de admitir que eres muy bueno, pues nunca nadie había logrado resistir tanto tiempo en estas condiciones— decía Bakura, admirando la valentía de Seto.

— Le prometí a mi rey llevarte con vida, pero le ahorrare trabajo al de la horca y yo mismo vengare a mis hombres, es el deber, y la sed de sangre de mi espada la que me guía a tomar tu vida miserable para honrar el honor de mejores hombres que tu — dijo, esquivando un ataque de Bakura con gran facilidad, mientras que a su vez clavaba su espada justo en el corazón de su contrincante.

Seto sonreía con gran satisfacción, pues no solo había acabado con Bakura, si no que también había vengado a sus valientes hombres, ahora solo debía terminar con la criatura que los atacaba.

Bakura quien en ese momento se encontraba hincado, con la mirada baja, veía la sangre brotar de su pecho, subió la mirada y observo a Seto dibujando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, haciendo que el comandante se estremeciera, coloco su mano derecha en el mango de la espada clavada en su pecho, ejerció fuerza, sacándola se levanto de nuevo, observo la sangre sobre el filo de esta, paso con su lengua para saborear el liquido rojizo.

—Creo que no podrás honrar a nadie— dijo Bakura riendo con gran fuerza, levanto su mano derecha que aun tenia la espada ensangrentada — levantad mis esclavos, darle muerte al que unas vez sirvieron con lealtad—

Seto observo a su alrededor, todos los hombres que habían embarcado con él varias misiones ahora estaban muertos, ya sea por la criatura o por Bakura, él era el único sobreviviente, sin embargo los cuerpos de sus camaradas comenzaron a levantarse, sus ojos totalmente en blanco demostraban que el cuerpo no tenia vida, aún así era capaz de moverse, estos seres tomaron sus espadas y con la misma veracidad que lo hacían en vida, atacaron a Seto, quien esquivaba los golpes con gran veracidad.

Un tentáculo de la criatura lo tomo desprevenido lanzándolo a las profundidades del oscuro mar.

Mientras se sumergía pudo escuchar la risa más fría y macabra de Bakura, una ráfaga marina lo envolvió sacándolo de ese lugar.

Yami escuchaba con atención, encajando las piezas, si Seto era un comandante eso quiere decir que él es la persona de la que hablaba Bakura, como el único que había logrado hacerle frente.

― ¿Qué paso después? – pregunto Yami, pues necesitaba saber porque había decidido convertirse en pirata.

― Cuando desperté, estaba sobre una cama en la casa de mi padrastro Gozaburo kaiba―

―Aguarda… tu eres un ¿Kaiba?...son la familia más rica de toda Inglaterra ― dijo Yami, sin poder esconder su asombro.

―Así es, pero ni siquiera el dinero pudo salvarme, ya que fui acusado de traición y sentenciado a muerte, no tuve más opción que escapar, he buscado a Bakura desde entonces y buscado maneras de explicar que fue lo que paso ―

―Ya veo, y dime ¿Por qué Mokuba está contigo? ―

― Porque es tan necio como su hermano, se escondió en el barco que yo zarpe, y no pude regresarlo, me volví fuerte por él, pues es lo más valioso que tengo, y no permitiré que nada ni nadie lo lastime ― recordando ese día, en el que se había despedido de él para siempre, pensando que no lo volvería a ver jamás, pero su hermanito logro ser más astuto que él.

Yami, solo agacho su vista dejando de remar, pues ahora se sentía culpable por haber juzgado mal a Seto, sin embargo el había dado su palabra, y ahora no podía echarse para atrás.

―Hemos llegado ― dijo Seto, sacando a Yami de sus pensamientos.

Yami volteo a ver el lugar, era la misma isla donde se habían topado por primera vez con Seto, tomo los remos, para seguir avanzando hasta la orilla de la isla.

Seto comenzó a guiarlo hasta la cueva que había visto ese día con Mokuba, la cual aún brillaba de forma extraña; miro hacia el cielo, el anochecer estaba cerca, así que no podrían hacer nada, pues la marea subiría y ocultaría la cueva a la vista de cualquier ser, así que bajaron a la arena, jalaron el bote hasta que estuviera en tierra, exploraron un poco la isla para escoger el mejor lugar para descansar; cabe mencionar que ninguno hizo nada para entablar alguna conversación, las únicas palabras que se dirían eran para decidir el lugar a elegir.

Cuando al fin pudieron ponerse de acuerdo; una cueva que estaba no muy lejos de la playa, que además era pequeña pero podría protegerlos del frío nocturno; ambos escogieron los lugares donde dormirían, no sin antes amenazarse mutuamente para que no se acercaran.

― Y recuerda, si se te ocurre algo estúpido, como morderme de nuevo… ¡Te castrare! ― amenazo Yami, acostándose en un borde de la cueva, para poder dormir.

―Lo mismo digo― contesto Seto, colocándose del lado contrario a Yami, tratando de no lastimar su espalda.

Yami no tardo en quedarse dormido, pues el hecho de haber remado todo el día lo había agotado bastante, sin embargo, Seto no se durmió, él observaba el mar y la luna que ya estaban en lo alto del firmamento.

 _Que pasa conmigo, desde cuando me pongo a recordar el pasado, lo hecho, hecho esta y no puedo cambiar nada; además que esperaba… que Yami cambiara de opinión, que idiota soy._

 _Yami…_

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió que algo o alguien se colocaban sobre sus piernas, bajo la mirada entonces y observo a un Yami sumamente dormido, que además abrazaba su pierna como si fuera una almohada mientras temblaba de frío.

Seto había desviado su atención hacia el joven, mostrando un semblante de ternura en su rostro, tomo el cuerpo de Yami y lo abrazo entre sus manos de forma que lo cubriera completo del frío; el joven debido a su tamaño, cabía perfectamente en los brazos de Seto, así que dejó de temblar, pues ahora dormía cómodamente en los brazos de este.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Yami despertó, abrió sus hermosos ojos carmesí observando las olas del mar, los primeros rayos del sol y las gaviotas; acomodó de nuevo su cabeza pues la almohada sobre la que tenía recargada su cabeza era muy cómoda, además subía y bajaba a un ritmo lento, así que se permitió cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos, las almohadas no subían ni bajaban, así que se permito mirar hacia arriba y vio que Seto lo observaba.

— ¿Estas cómodo? — dijo Seto con sarcasmo.

—Desde luego que no, ni siquiera pude dormir en toda la noche — Protesto Yami, pero no pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, pues la verdad si estaba cómodo.

—Oh! ¿Enserió?, porque yo vi que ronroneabas igual que un gato — dijo Seto riendo, pues notó las mejillas rojas de Yami.

—Eso es mentira— dijo levantándose y acomodándose su ropa, pues ambos solo vestían sus botas, pantalón y camisa.

Seto por su parte no dijo más, al igual que Yami se levantó y le dijo.

—Hay que llegar a esa cueva antes de que la marea suba—

Yami solo asintió, y caminó detrás de él.


	9. CAPITULO IX

-Capitulo IX-

Ambos marinos se encontraban en la cima del acantilado, observaban hacia abajo.

—El único camino para llegar a la cueva es por aquí— dijo Seto, mientras se preparaba para bajar por entre las rocas, cabe mencionar que debido a su tamaño y a su fuerza no tuvo ningún inconveniente en llegar hasta las rocas que ahora eran visibles, ya que la marea se encontraba baja.

Sin embargo Yami, no pudo bajar con la misma destreza, ya que no alcanzaba a colocar su pie sobre alguna roca para poder apoyarse, era muy fuerte, pero de estatura muy baja.

—Así nunca llegaremos, ¡vamos date prisa!— exigía Seto con sumo enfado.

Yami con toda su destreza trataba de bajar pero le era imposible, simplemente no podía; su mano resbalo al querer alcanzar una roca como apoyo, cayendo con su espalda directo al suelo; se hubiera lastimado si Seto no lo hubiera sujetado justo en el aire.

Yami había cerrado sus ojos, esperando el impacto, sin embargo solo sentir la calidez del mismo cuerpo que lo abrazo en la noche, haciendo que la sensación de seguridad creciera, no entendía por qué, pero el estar con Seto lo hacía sentirse protegido.

—Ya puedes bajarme —Dijo Yami volteando su rostro hacia un lado, que estaba pasando con él, Seto no era más que un sucio pirata, un ladrón sin escrúpulos, un asesino.

Seto bajo a Yami permitiendo que sus pies pisaran las rocas, no quería admitirlo pero al ver que caía, solo pudo abalanzarse para sujetarlo, ¿Que pasaba con él?, ¿Acaso ya había olvidado que Yami estaba ahí para llevarlo a la horca?

—Sigamos, gracias a tu lentitud, se nos está yendo el tiempo — dijo Seto retomando el camino.

Yami por su parte no dijo nada y solo siguió, pues su corazón latía a mil por hora, no sabía si era por la caída o por haber sido rescatado por Seto.

Conforme avanzaban hacia la cueva la luz que emitía era tan fuerte que los obligaba a entrecerrar los ojos para no cegarse; estaban a tan solo unos pasos de la cueva, la luz se acumuló completa formando una espera brillante disminuyendo a si su resplandor permitiendo que ambos hombres pudieran ver con claridad lo ocurrido, esta comenzó a moverse como si diera la bienvenida a los dos capitanes, adentrándose a la oscuridad de la cueva a paso lento para que ambos seres la siguieran, a lo cual Seto y Yami no dudaron en hacer.

La oscuridad que albergaba en la cueva era intenso que solo se podía ver lo que el haz de luz iluminaba como pequeñas monedas de oro, una que otra espada rota, armaduras de diferentes épocas así como huesos de esqueletos, pero ninguno de los dos se inmuto ante la vista, más bien colocaron su mano sobre el mango de la espada, esperando ser atacados en cualquier momento.

Una vez se detuvo la esfera de luz; los siguientes sucesos pasaron en segundos, pues aquel haz de luz voló directo hasta Yami como si tuviera una conciencia propia a voluntad tomo a este llevándoselo al fondo del mar dentro de la cueva, Seto al ver cómo era arrastrado el comándate trato de sujetarle de una mano, pero fue muy tarde, porque Yami estaba ahora en el fondo del oscuro mar.

Seto se quedó solo en la espesa oscuridad, observaba el brillo que se reflejaba del haz de luz sobre el agua, y sin siquiera pensar en el peligro, tomo aire para sus pulmones y de un clavado se arrojó a las aguas oscuras.

Nadaba tan rápido como podía, pues la luz jalaba a Yami hasta el fondo del mar a toda velocidad, además de que la presión del agua oprimía sus pulmones a tal grado que sentía que se quedaría sin aire en cualquier momento.

A tan solo unos metros del fondo, la luz se detuvo expandiéndose de tal forma que Yami desaprecia dentro de ella, Seto observaba lo sucedido así que al alcanzarla se sumergió en ella.

Yami estaba confundido, se cuestionaba con obvia extrañeza y cierto temor sobre lo que estaba pasando, hasta que varias imágenes empezaron a pasar en frente de él.

Una especie de lluvia se formó causando el efecto circular, mostrando la clara y tangible imagen de una mujer de piel morena, estatura baja, cabellos rojizos con unos mechones rubios al frente largos y un par de hermosos ojos color carmesí, al parecer era la última descendiente de los antiguos faraones, una joya sumamente valiosa, veía el sol ponerse sobre los mares mediterráneos, cuando delante ella se presentó un hombre alto de piel blanca musculosa parecida a la porcelana, su pelo negro largo rebasaba el límite de su cintura, completamente desnudo, él era el mismo dios Poseidón quien se había enamorado perdidamente de aquella mortal mujer exótica, ese amor fue correspondido con vehemencia, aunque raras veces podían congeniar.

Sin perder más tiempo caminó hacia ella y ahí se entregaron uno al otro en una acción pasional; pasaron nueve meses y en todo ese tiempo la mujer no supo nada de su amado, dando a luz a un pequeño niño de piel blanca con cabellos tricolor y ojos carmesí, la madre no soportó el parto, pues dar vida a un semidiós es un acto muy peligroso para una simple humana, tomo un collar en forma de cartucho con una letras en jeroglíficos que llevaba en el cuello, se lo colocó al niño diciendo

—Tu nombre será Atem— beso la frente de su pequeño para exhalar así su último aliento; la partera observó a la mujer morir, tomo al niño entre sus brazos para llevarlo al mar.

—Aquí está la prueba de tu infidelidad Poseidón, y ahora que estás bajo mi hechizo, ni tú, ni nadie podrá detenerme; he aquí al único ser que hubiera podido hacerlo — dijo arrojando el niño al mar para que muriera —Todos temblarán al escuchar mi nombre, al escuchar el nombre de la diosa Mystix— agregó riendo a carcajadas, mientras se desvanecía en las sombras luego de haber hecho su vil cometido.

El niño se sumergía en el fondo del mar, cuando una fuerte ventisca submarina lo envolvió llevándolo hasta los mares ingleses, donde una familia de pescadores encontró al pequeño. La madre al ver a la criatura, corrió pata tomar al niño entre sus brazos.

—Dios ha escuchado nuestras suplicas, al fin nos ha mandado un hijo— dijo la mujer viendo a su esposo.

—Dime, ¿es tu deseo conservar a este niño?— decía el hombre, viendo al pequeño, pues aunque aún fuera un bebe era alguien que deslumbraba a simple vista.

—Sí, lo deseo— dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa —Su nombre será Yami— agrego llevándose al niño con ellos.

En ese momento la lluvia esférica se dispersó desvaneciéndose de nuevo en ese haz de luz que lo había arrastrado a ese sitio, alumbrando así, un arco con una advertencia en un idioma que nunca antes había visto, y aun con eso Yami pudo leer con absoluta claridad

" _Este es un lugar sagrado donde solo habitan los dioses, todo aquel que no posea la sangre de un Dios pagara con su vida al profanar este lugar"_

Yami razonó un momento la advertencia, y recordó lo que había visto, si todo eso era cierto el tenia la sangre de un Dios corriendo por sus venas; así que no divago más y entró atreves del portal, ignorando que Seto se encontraba detrás de él.

Seto solo observo las letras del arco, sin entender su significado, no quería perder de vista a ese chico, así atravesó el portal, una vez dentro una especie de cansancio se apoderó de él, perdiendo el conocimiento poco a poco, mientras el aire de sus pulmones se escaba siendo sustituido por agua salada.

Yami avanzó siendo guiado todo el tiempo por el haz de luz, hasta llegar a una especie de cámara que tenia incrustaciones de diamantes y flores marinas alrededor, al igual que en el portal, también había un inscripción ahí.

" _Solo la sangre real puede obtener el poder del tridente, todo impuro que intente robarlo, será condenado a un suplicio eterno"_

Yami toco la puerta haciendo que esta se abriera, justo en el centro de la cámara estaba un tridente largo, iluminado por unos tenues rayos solares que lograban llegar hasta ahí haciendo que el oro del arma brillara de forma espectacular; Yami nadó hasta el, con un poco de nerviosismo tomo el arma entre sus manos y sin utilizar mucha fuerza logró sacarlo del pedestal donde estaba.

Una vez libre el arma, comenzó a brillar, al mismo tiempo que el collar en forma de cartucho de su pecho respondía al tridente, fue envuelto por una luz dorada haciendo que sus dos pies se juntarán desapareciendo para dar paso a una larga cola de pez de color amarillenta con destellos naranjas, además de que su pecho ahora estaba descubierto, mostrando joyería egipcia, una par de aretes grandes adornaban sus orejas, y una corona con el ojo de Horus como símbolo con un par de alas a los lados yacía sobre su frente.

 _Eres mi hijo, eso te hace el heredero del poder de los siete mares,_

 _Con esta arma traerás justicia, úsala con sabiduría._

Una voz resonó por todo el lugar, al finalizar el haz de luz que lo había estado guiando se desvaneció dejándolo solo. Para ese momento ya no tenía ninguna duda, sabía quién era, de donde venia, y quienes eran sus verdaderos padres; tomo el tridente y comenzó a nadar para salir de la cueva.

Al salir de la cámara vio a Seto inconsciente, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?, ¿Porque lo siguió?, él no tenía sangre de dios por sus venas, ¡Eso era terrible!, fue tanto el miedo que sintió, que nado a toda velocidad hacia él, la voluntad de salvarlo hizo activar sin querer el tridente haciendo que la energía saliente de este golpeará la cámara y comenzará a colapsarse, sin embargo no le dio importancia, pues el solo quería llegar con Seto.

Una vez con él, lo tomó entre sus brazos, salió del reino de los dioses marinos solo para encontrarse con la oscuridad del océano, solo sabía que debía nadar hacia arriba, pero ¿Cuánto sería suficiente? No lograba ver nada; ante su desesperación el arma comenzó a brillar mostrando el camino hacia la superficie, nado lo más rápido que pudo, pues no conocía muy bien la nueva forma de su cuerpo.

 _Seto…resiste…por favor…no mueras_

Eran los pensamientos de Yami, al encontrase cerca de la superficie, se impulsó con más fuerza, solo para adquirir la fuerza necesaria y así al salir del agua, pudo caer sobre la arena de la playa, ya no se encontraban más sobre las frías rocas de la cueva.

Dejo el tridente a un lado, concentrando toda su atención al hombre que tenía a su lado izquierdo.

—¡Seto!… ¡SETO!…¡SETO POR FAVOR DESPIERTA!— decía Yami, mientras aplicaba bombeas al corazón del pirata con ambas manos y daba respiraciones boca a boca, sin embargo, Seto no reaccionaba, más bien su cuerpo se ponía cada vez más frío y perdía color.

La desesperación de Yami creció al extremo que ya no bombeaba el corazón, ahora lo golpeaba con sus manos juntas.

—¡SETO!...¡VAMOS, NO ME DEJES!...¡SETOOOO!— grito desgarradoramente al observar que no podía hacer nada.

Los bellos ojos carmesí comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, las cuales resbalaron por todo su rostro cayendo gota por gota sobre la cara del pirata, sin pensarlo poso sus labios con los de Seto, mientras las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos entraban a la boca del pirata.

Seto comenzó a toser frenéticamente escupiendo toda el agua que se había acumulado en sus pulmones, Yami al sentirlo se separó de inmediato mientras regresaba a su forma humana, levanto con sus manos a Seto hasta sentarlo, para que pudiera tomar el aire necesario.

—Seto, tranquilo aquí estoy— dijo Yami, sin importarle que se escuchara la felicidad en su voz

— ¿Yami… que paso?...o debo decir… Atem—

Yami al escuchar su verdadero nombre no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues no sabía que Seto había visto todo su pasado junto con él.

—Tengo el tridente de Poseidón, creo que con esto pondremos fin a la maldición de esas mujeres, además podremos acabar con Bakura—

—Bien hecho su majestad— dijo Seto, haciendo que el sonrojo de Yami aumentará más.

Ambos hombres se levantaron, Yami tomo el tridente de nuevo en sus manos y en un impulso de debilidad tal vez, abrazo a Seto; este sorprendido por la acción del comandante iba a alejarlo, pero no lo hizo, ya que sintió el pequeño cuerpo temblar.

—Eres un idiota, lo sabes — decía Yami con lágrimas en los ojos, no le importaba que Seto lo odiara después o lo despreciara, el necesitaba sentir que Seto ya estaba bien.

Seto solo lo abrazo, y no dijo nada, pues no quería perturbar más al joven; cuando Yami se sintió más tranquilo dejo de abrazarlo secando sus lágrimas con la palma de su mano.

Sin decirse nada caminaron hasta el bote que los había llevado hasta la isla, subieron a este y comenzaron a remar para volver por sus hombres, después de todo, ellos dos solos no le podrían hacer frente a Bakura.

Ya llevaban un buen tramo avanzado cuando la luz del sol fue remplazado por la sombra del _Ragnaraf_ , el imponente barco les tapaba el paso, y de ahí, una figura conocida por los dos les hablo.

— ¿Saben? Sus almas son muy atrayentes y no es difícil dar con ustedes— dijo Bakura a carcajadas.

Seto y Yami se pararon sobre el pequeño bote, observando a Bakura y el imponente barco.

—Por cierto, ambos tienes muy buenos contramaestres, hacen todo lo que se les ordena sin replicar— Detrás de Bakura, aparecieron dos figuras, a la derecha de Bakura estaba el pequeño Mokuba y a la izquierda se encontraba Joey, ambos con la mirada totalmente el blanco.

Seto al observar a su hermano, sintió que su corazón se partía en dos, pues el sentimiento de culpa se empezó a apoderar de él, el miedo no lo dejaba pensar con cordura, solo pensaba en la forma de subir al barco y recuperar a su hermano, hasta que Yami hablo.

—Pagaras por lo que has hecho Bakura, te lo juro— alzó el tridente en señal de amenaza.

En cuanto Bakura vio el arma, no pudo evitar preocuparse, se preguntó en ese momento, quien era Yami, porque estaba vivo después de una herida mortal, y lo que era más importante, como consiguieron ese tridente.

Yami apuntó el arma hacia el pecho de Bakura y grito — ¡DESTRÚYELO! —

Sin embargo el arma no reaccionó, ocasionando que Bakura comenzará a reír a carcajadas de nuevo, mientras Seto seguía con una batalla interna dentro de sí; Yami al ver que no pudo hacer nada, tomo a Seto de la camisa y se arrojo al mar con él, concentrándose activo el poder de su collar, transformándose de nuevo en un tritón, con una mano sujetaba el tridente, mientras que con la otra llevaba a Seto nadando a toda velocidad. Bakura solo seguía riendo a carcajadas, al parecer no tenia que temer nada.

—Mokuba…Joey…preparen todo, iremos a conquistar nuevos mundos— ordenó Bakura.

—Sus deseos son ordenes capitán — dijeron al unísono los jóvenes.

Seto y Yami se encontraban de nuevo en la isla de la mujeres sobre la playa, pero una vez ahí la atmosfera se puso tensa, pues en cuanto había tocado tierra, Seto se había levantado tomando a Yami del cuello apretándolo con toda su fuerza, el joven al estar en su forma de tritón y fuera del agua no tenia forma de defenderse, mientras el tridente yacía sobre la arena.

—Me lastimas—

—Dame un motivo para no matarte en este momento— decía Seto viendo con odio hacia los ojos de Yami,— Tenias a Bakura en bandeja de plata y lo dejaste ir—

—No sé qué pasó Seto— decía Yami de manera forzada, pues realmente le faltaba el aire.

—Como ya no eres de utilidad no le veo el caso a que sigas con vida— dijo Seto apretando más el cuello del muchacho.

— ¡SUELTALO!— gritó Mana, mientras corría a su encuentro, seguida por el resto de las mujeres.

Sin embargo Seto no la escucho, apretando más, Yami por su parte solo aleteaba tratando de soltarse del agarre.

—Aun pueden salvar a los marineros— dijo Kisará haciendo que Seto reaccionará, soltó el cuello de Yami, quien cayó en la arena tosiendo de manera frenética, mientras regresaba a su forma humana.

—Más vale que hables, o tu cuello será el primero en romperse— dijo Seto, dejando muy en claro que hablan enserio.


	10. CAPITULO X

Antes de leer este fic, por favor escucha como fondo el sountrack Conques of the sea - Peter Crowley, reproducelo hasta terminar de leer el cap.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Capitulo X-

Era más de medio día y por el mar Atlántico iba navegando un pequeño barco, no era grande como el _Ragnaraf_ o el _Blue ayes_ , pues este no era utilizado para la guerra, pero era lo único que se tenía para hacerle frente a Bakura; su tripulación constaba por cincuenta mujeres y dos hombres.

—Vamos directo a nuestra muerte— decía Anzu, mientras ayudaba al resto de las mujeres a navegar el barco.

—Déjame ver si lo entendí, ¿me estás diciendo que ese tenedor gigante solo funciona si lo usas para la justicia?— decía Seto muy molesto, pues nunca había sido fan de las cosas mágicas.

—Así es, además deben derrotar a Bakura antes de que el sol marque la llegada del siguiente día, de lo contrario no podrán recuperar las almas de sus marineros — dijo Mana, viendo a los dos hombres.

Seto volteó a ver con enojo a Yami, este al sentir la mirada de Seto no hizo más que bajar su vista, pues la verdad quería tomar venganza contra Bakura por lo hecho a sus hombres.

—Majestad, creo que se acerca una tormenta— dijo Mai, apuntando hacia el frente.

Las nubes comenzaron a relampaguear, y justo enfrente se formaba una neblina muy espesa que cubría los horizontes.

Toda la tripulación observaba el fenómeno, un relámpago centelló por toda la neblina mostrando la silueta de una mujer de gran tamaño, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba la voz femenina por todo el mar.

 _Sus almas le pertenecerán a la diosa Mistyx_

De la neblina salió el _Ragnaraf_ mostrando a los cuatrocientos soldados, mientras era dirigido por Joey; a la izquierda de este hacia su aparición el _Blue eyes_ junto con todos los piratas al mando del pequeño Mokuba; pero eso no era lo terrorífico, justo en medio de ambos barcos, surgió un imponente navío, mucho más grande que el _Ragnaraf o el blue eyes,_ su aspecto de color negro solo causaba la sensación de miedo, sin lugar a dudas el _Diamon black_ era impactante, arriba de él se encontraba Bakura dirigiendo a todos los muertos vivientes que había ido recolectando.

Tres imponentes barcos, los mejores sin lugar a dudas en esas aguas, un ejército de más de setecientos hombres zombificados, todos siguiendo las órdenes de un robador de almas inmortal contra una pequeña flota de cincuenta mujeres, un pirata y un semidiós.

—Seguiremos tus ordenes — dijo Kisara, tocando el hombro de Yami para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

Yami volteo a ver a las mujeres y a Seto, quien solo asintió para darle seguridad

—Escuchen bien, no importa que pase el día de hoy, pero mañana serán mujeres libres, ya no vivirán en el sufrimiento y la agonía, lo juro por el nombre de mi padre, venceremos para así tener un mejor futuro — Dijo Yami levantando el tridente como señal de lucha, mientras se activaba y lanzaba un rayo dorado hacia el cielo. Las mujeres al observarlo gritaron de júbilo, pues tenían fe en que Yami las liberaría al fin.

—Kisara, necesitamos subir al _Diamon Black_ , Bakura es el objetivo, acabando con él, se termina todo— dijo Yami, dando instrucciones claras a la reina.

—Cuente con ello capitán, distraeremos a Bakura lo más que podamos— dijo la reina, llamando a sus mujeres de más confianza.

El pequeño barco comenzó a avanzar para hacer frente, sin siquiera inmutarse, las mujeres acercaron y cargaron los pequeños cañones, listas para las ordenes de la contramaestre.

—Cuanta terquedad por parte de estas mujeres, por ello yo nunca me case — dijo Bakura riendo al ver semejante estupidez por parte de las mujeres, sacó su pistola tirando un disparo al aire, que fue interpretado con suma rapidez por parte de Joey y Mokuba.

Ambos barcos comenzaron a avanzar hasta que el pequeño barco quedo en medio, varios hombres se abalanzaron con ayuda de las cuerdas, para acabar pronto con las mujeres, sin embargo todo era una trampa, ya que el barco había sido remolcado realmente por varios delfines, mientras las cincuenta mujeres junto con Seto y Yami estaban a bordo del _Diamon Black_

Bakura se sorprendió mucho ante la hazaña, al parecer Yami había descubierto como controlar el poder lo mares, y eso incluía hacer que las criaturas del mar lo ayudarán; pero eso no lo preocupo pues tenía un ejército a su servicio, la misma diosa estaba de su lado y era inmortal.

La tripulación del _Diamon Black_ hizo acto de presencia en la proa para la batalla, todas las mujeres de alistaron con sus armas, mientras Seto sacaba su espada para hacerle frente a los muertos vivientes, cabe mencionar que su sangre casi se congelo al reconocer la tripulación que le hacía frente, pues muchos de ellos eran aquellos valientes hombres que habían estado bajo su servicio.

—Veo que los reconoces…Seto…descuida, sus almas fueron bien utilizadas — dijo Bakura riendo a carcajadas, incluso aún siguió riendo cuando sintió la espada de Seto atravesar su corazón, — de verdad que ustedes no aprenden — agregó, sacando su espada y haciéndole frente a Seto — Juro que tu alma será bien utilizada.

Las mujeres peleaban contra los marinos, mientras el _Ragnaraf_ y el _Blue eyes_ se acercaban para poder hacer frente a la pelea.

Yami subió hasta el bordo del barco, levantando el tridente hablo.

 _SURGE DE LAS PROFUNDIDADES, CRIATURA TEMIDA POR LOS MARINOS, ATIENTE AL LLAMADO DE TU AMO, PRESÉNTATE AL ESCUCHAR TU NOMBRE, ¡OH GRAN KRAKEN!_

Justo en frente de Yami las aguas del mar comenzaron a agitarse mientras gigantescos tentáculos salían del mar dejando caer agua salada por entre sus ventosas, mostrando su respeto hacia su amo.

Yami movió el tridente señalando tanto al _Ragnaraf_ como el _Bule eyes_ , la criatura entendió de inmediato las ordenes dirigiéndose hacia ambos barcos, comenzando con su ataque.

Bakura y Seto observaron lo sucedido, mientras Seto estaba feliz porque Yami había logrado inclinar la balanza a su favor, Bakura se sentía molesto, no permitiría que ese sujeto le ganara, aprovechando la distracción de Seto le lanzo una estocada justo al corazón.

Sin embargo él era muy hábil y logro esquivarla con suma facilidad, comenzado una vez más con el choque de espadas.

—Maldito, ¿por qué no te mueres de una buena vez? — decía Bakura, impacientándose con Seto.

Yami había desenvainado su espada, listo para hacerle frente a Bakura junto con Seto, sin embargo una puñado de Zombies se le fue encima, como su único objetivo era Bakura había bajado la guardia, así que el golpe que recibió fue tan fuerte que lo hizo caer desde la proa hasta el mar.

Seto alcanzó a verlo caer, así que le dio una gran golpe a Bakura y lo anclo con su espada una vez más al mástil, mientras tomaba una de las cuerdas del barco, columpiándose bajo hasta lo más cerca de la superficie del mar y tomo la mano de Yami, quien ya había subido a flote y le extendía la mano a Seto para que lo subiera.

Al llegar a proa de nuevo fueron recibidos por el ejército de muertos vivientes, Yami tomo una espada y colocándose se espalda a Seto, comenzó la batalla; ambos eran muy buenos, pues Yami peleaba con la espada en una mano y con la otra bloqueaba golpes con el tridente, mientras que Seto con dos espadas en sus manos ahora pues había logrado desarmar sin problemas a uno de los zombies, lanzaba golpes cual rayo.

Bakura por su parte, ya se había liberado, con ambas espadas en las manos, de dirigía hacia Yami, pues sabía que él era la clave de todo, así que abriéndose entre los cuerpos mutilados de su tripulación se acercó a Yami, chocando espadas con este.

—Te vencí una vez, puedo volver a hacerlo — dijo Bakura lanzando golpe tras golpe.

—Esa vez fue suerte — dijo Yami esquivando con gran habilidad, pues los golpes recibidos eran muy violentos.

Seto logro ver de reojo que Yami chocaba espadas y bloqueaba los fuertes golpes de Bakura, así que quiso ayudarlo, sin embargo el ejercito de zombies no le dejaba espacio para moverse.

En un ataque, la espada de Yami fue rota a la mitad, mientras el tridente caía de sus manos chocando en el suelo. Bakura aprovechó el momento, tomando a Yami del cuello de su camisa y acercando su rostro hacia sí.

—No tienes idea de todo lo que podre hacer con un alma como la tuya — dijo Bakura, juntado sus labios con los de Yami, sintiendo como su cuerpo adsorbía una gran cantidad de poder, pero se vio obligado a soltarlo pues Seto había cortado su mano en un impulso por salvar a Yami.

Yami cayó al suelo, Seto lo tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a moverlo para que reaccionara, sintiendo un gran alivio al verlo abrir sus ojos y notar que aun podía ver ese hermoso brillo que lo caracteriza.

Bakura ahora se había vuelto loco, pues podía sentir parte de la energía que le había robado a Yami recorrer su cuerpo, tomo la mano que Seto había cortado y sin ningún problema la volvió a unir.

—Obtendré tu alma — dijo, acercándose a Yami, sin embargo fue Seto quien le hizo frente de nuevo.

—Si lo quieres, deberás pasar sobre mi cadáver — dijo Seto, dejando a Yami en el suelo, mientras se levantaba con ambas espadas en mano.

—Eso se puede arreglar más rápido de lo que crees — dijo Bakura golpeando a Seto, la fuerza que acababa de adquirir era mucha.

Yami por su parte se sentía mareado, todo le daba vueltas, sabía que no era el momento de rendirse, pero su cuerpo parecía no querer responder, volteo su vista hacia el cielo, la luz de la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, se les acababa el tiempo, debían detener a Bakura o nunca recuperaría a sus hombres.

Tomando mucha fuerza de voluntad se arrastró hasta alcanzar el tridente para sostenerlo en sus manos una vez más.

—Por favor, dame la fuerza que necesito — dijo Yami, mientras el tridente comenzaba a brillar.

— Tú nunca podrás con esta carga — dijo una voz femenina.

— ¿Quién eres? — pregunto Yami.

—Sabes, debí matarte con una daga en lugar de arrojarte al mar—

Yami abrió sus ojos con asombro, voltio su vista hacia el cielo, y ahí vio la silueta de una mujer, que poco a poco comenzaba a tomar forma, pues tenía una cabello largo con grandes rizos tan oscuros como la noche misma, unos hermosos ojos color miel, su piel blanca brillaba con la luz de la luna, su rostro y nariz eran tan finos, que no había duda de la belleza de aquella mujer, así es, la diosa Mistyx había hecho su aparición solo para brindarle ayuda a Bakura.

— ¿Porque haces eso?, ¿porque maldijiste a las mujeres?, ¿porque quisiste matarme? — preguntaba Yami.

— Como dioses que somos, necesitamos de las plegarias de los humanos, pero con el paso de los años, se han olvidado de nosotros, y muchos dioses han muerto en el olvido, no sabes cómo te envidio, tu eres un semidiós y puedes vivir sin ese pequeño requisito, pero ahora lo único que debo de hacer es matarte, y continuar mi reinado de caos — decía la diosa, mientras se reía al ver como Yami trataba de levantarse.

—No te lo permitiremos — dijo Yami levantándose al fin.

— ¿Tú y cuantos más? — dijo la Diosa riendo a carcajadas, pues varias de las mujeres yacían sobre el piso del barco heridas y necesitaba atención urgente, mientras que Seto recibía un estocada en su hombro derecho impidiéndole seguir luchando.

Bakura pateo a Seto haciendo que al caer se diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza contra la baranda del barco y cayera inconsciente ante el impacto. Yami no lo dudó ni un segundo y corrió hacia Seto.


	11. CAPITULO XI

-Capitulo XI-

Era un día como cualquier otro, seguido por los guardias reales, ¿que se había robado esa vez?, no lo recordaba, tal vez alguna perla valiosa o una hogaza de pan su alimento de ese día, fuera lo que fuera era importante para él; toda su vida había vivido en la miseria, en la progresa, la clase más baja, aquella a la que nadie le importa, un caballo tenía más valor monetario que él.

Un pobre huérfano al que le habían arrebatado a sus padres, olvidado por la sociedad, a la edad de tan solo veintiocho años, ya había asaltado y robado las mejores mansiones, las mejores joyas, las mejores telas, no era más que un vil ladrón.

La guardia casi lo alcanzaba, corría riendo a carcajadas, ¿Cuántas veces habían intentado capturarlo para llevarlo a la horca?, la verdad es que no lo llevaba la cuenta, solo sabía que eran muchas.

—Tendrán que ser mejores que eso si quieren capturarme, grandísimos idiotas — decía Bakura mientras saltaba una pared de dos metros con suma destreza, sin embargo, fue encandilado por una extraña luz blanca llegando así a un extraño jardín.

Pues estaba en época de invierno, donde todo era cubierto por una capa de color blanco; siendo así, no entendía como un jardín podía estar totalmente verde, tenía flores grandes de todas formas y tamaños, además había árboles frutales, en el centro de este había una fuente con forma de sirena que levantaba una mano y en la palma de esta tenía una estrella de mar cubierta por las más finas perlas, el agua que caía por la fuente era la más cristalina que había visto nunca.

Sin pensarlo, se acercó hasta la fuente, trepando con suma agilidad logro quitándole la estrella de mar.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tu— dijo una voz femenina.

—Bueno es claro que no eres yo— contesto riendo a carcajadas, mientras brincaba, cayendo limpiamente sobre el suelo y volteaba a ver a su anfitriona.

Solo para ver a la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás, pues era alta, portaba un largo cabello rizado que llegaba hasta su cintura, poseía una piel tan blanca como la más fina porcelana, su rostro de finas facciones poseía unos hermosos ojos color miel, portaba un vestido verde azul que parecía como si el mismo mar estuviera dentro de el, pues Bakura juraría que el vestido portaba la brisa marina, ajustado que marcaba lo delgado de su cuerpo.

—Eso está más que claro, Bakura— prosiguió la mujer.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre—

—Una diosa lo sabe todo—

Bakura rio a carcajadas ante el comentario, — Bueno si lo sabes todo, entonces sabrás que yo no creo en los dioses— dijo, caminando de vuelta a donde él creía que estaba la salida, después de todo ya llevaba lo que él quería.

—Sabes, al verte pareces una simple basura escoria de la humanidad, no eres más que un vulgar ladrón – dijo haciendo que Bakura se detuviera y girara sobre sus pasos para verla — pero eso puede cambiar, te convertiría en el ser más temido de los siete mares, poseerías todo cuando quisieras, oro, joyas, mujeres a placer, ningún humano podrá compararse contigo pues te haré… inmortalidad. —

—Te escucho, ¿a quién debo de asesinar para ello?— la verdad es que no le creía en lo más mínimo a esta mujer, pero nadie lo llamaba escoria, pero al oír las riquezas, quiso saber más.

La diosa mostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, — No es a quien, es a cuantos debes de asesinar — agregó, haciendo que Bakura mostrara más atención. — las plegarias de la humanidad ya no son suficientes, lo que quiero que hagas será sencillo, robaras las almas de los humanos para mí, y a cambio te hare invencible —

—Quiero un Barco, el más grande y fuerte de todos los tiempos, deseo que ningún navío se le compare, y también quiero el título de capitán — Bakura, aún incrédulo por lo que le decía la mujer, decidió pedir cuanto quisiera, una vez que la mujer no cumpliera con sus exigencias, la mataría por habladora, no antes de tomar ese bello cuerpo para satisfacer sus necesidades claro está.

—Obtendrás eso y más— Dijo la Diosa, acercándose por primera vez a Bakura, conocía sus pensamientos a la perfección, así que tenía el castigo perfecto para esta basura, así aprendería a respetarla.

—Entonces acepto— dijo Bakura acercándose a la mujer con una mirada de lujuria, hasta que sintió un fuerte dolor en su mano derecha, que era donde traía la estrella de mar, esta se estaba adhiriendo a su palma, causándole un dolor insoportable que lo hizo tirarse sobre la hierba y retorcerse, mientras gritaba desesperadamente pues sentía como todas sus entrañas ardían por dentro.

Bakura observaba su mano derecha, donde aún podía ver la pequeña estrella de mar llena de perlas finas incrustada sobre su palma, en ese momento había recordado quien era antes, un vulgar y simple ladrón, despreciado por la sociedad.

Levanto su vista hacia Yami, quien corría a ver a Seto, sin lugar a dudas debía de importarle, escuchaba la risa sonora de la diosa Mistyx, aquella que lo había vuelto inmortal y que como único pago, él devorar las almas de los marinos.

—Se…to…— Trataba de decir Yami, pues apenas si se lograba escuchar su voz, que haría ahora, no tenía la energía necesaria para seguir luchando.

Bakura se acercó hasta Yami, tomándolo de nuevo de la camisa, lo levanto hasta que estuvo a su nivel, mientras el joven sostenía con fuerzas el tridente; Bakura abrió sus labios, pensaba terminar con la intromisión de estos de una buenas vez, además ya faltaba muy poco para terminar de absorber el alma de Yami, y después tomaría la de Seto.

Bakura acerco el rostro de Yami hacia el suyo; mientras la diosa cantaba victoria.

—He aquí la muerte del único que podía detenerme… Bakura toma su alma—

Bakura abrió sus labios dispuesto a terminar lo que había empezado; Pero una luz de color blanco no lo dejo seguir, voltio a ver de dónde provenía, y fue cuando observo que el cuerpo de Seto brillaba de una forma extraña, mientras la luz salía de su cuerpo para tomar forma poco a poco y así convertirse en una especie de Dragón grande en el cual sobresalían sus ojos azules.

La luz que emitía el dragón inundó el cuerpo de Yami brindándole así la fuerza que este necesitaba, mientras el rojo de sus ojos se volvía más intenso, al mismo tiempo que el collar de su pecho y el tridente se activaban, permitiéndole tomar su forma de Tritón, para así poder montar a la criatura alada.

 _"Del mar brotará la mirada carmesí que será la luz de alba para disuadir la ira del inmortal acompañado del guardián zafiro dragón que en el porvenir será el pilar de la justicia"_

El sol estaba a punto de salir, y eso significa que el tiempo para salvar a los suyos se acababa, aunque Yami ya no se detuvo a pensar que debía hacer ahora, siendo así el dragón se elevó por los cielos quedando a una distancia considerable de Bakura y la diosa, Yami elevo el tridente apuntando con él a Bakura.

 _La justicia siempre prevalecerá_

Dijo Yami, mientras lanzaba un rayo dorado que fue combinado con el relámpago blanco que emitió el dragón, juntándose así para atacar a Bakura, quien al verse derrotado no opuso resistencia alguna, permitiendo que el rayo lo atravesará para así darle fin a su vida.

El rayo continuó su trayectoria hasta llegar a la diosa, quien al ya no absorber la energía de las almas tomadas por Bakura, no pudo hacer nada para defenderse del ataque, desapareciendo mientras de su cuerpo salían pequeñas esferas de luz.

—Esto no termina aquí — fue lo último que dijo la diosa antes de desaparecer, y brindándole paso a la luz del sol.

Yami se sentía cansado, así que dejo caer su pecho sobre la espalda del dragón, el cual comenzó a descender de manera lenta para no alterar a su jinete, al llegar al lado de Seto, el dragón volvió a tomar su forma de luz, mientras entraba de nuevo en el cuerpo de Seto y bajaba a Yami a su lado regresándolo a su forma humana.

Seto comenzó a regresar en sí, levantándose hasta sentarse, con una mano toco el hombro que había sido herido, solo para darse cuenta de que estaba curado, con la otra mano tocaba su cara, reaccinó hasta que escucho que alguien lo llamaba por su nombre en apenas un susurro, así que volteo a ver a la persona, viendo a un Yami más que cansado, pues parecía que se desvanecería en cualquier momento, así que hizo lo más lógico, tomo al joven entre sus manos y con un cálido abrazo le dijo

—Todo termino—

A lo que Yami solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos, mientras el tridente caía de sus manos para quedar en el suelo del Diamon Black.

Los tripulantes del _Ragnaraf_ y del _Blue eyes,_ se acercaron, pues al caer Yami dormido, el Kraken había regreso a las profundidades del océano, al subir a bordo, asistieron a las mujeres, mientras Mokuba y Joey corrían con Seto y Yami.

—¡Seetoooo!— gritaba Mokuba, lanzándose al cuello de su hermano, procurando no despertar al durmiente joven que tenía su hermano en brazos.

—¿Qué le pasa al capitán? —pregunta Joey sumamente preocupado.

—Nada, solo he ha quedado dormido— contesto Seto, viendo al joven.

Las esferas de luz que aún se encontraban volando alrededor de ellos, comenzaron a formar las siluetas de hombres, hombres que Seto reconoció de inmediato, pues eran las almas de aquellos valientes que habían luchado a su lado, antes de morir a manos de Bakura, los espíritus se inclinaron en son de agradecimiento ante Seto, y se desvanecían para ir a descansar al más allá.

La tripulación se dividió en cuatro partes, para así poder llevar de vuelta los cuatro barcos hasta la isla de las mujeres.

Al caer la noche, en el palacio de la reina Kisara se celebraba con comida, música y mucho, pero mucho ron, la victoria obtenida, las mujeres al haber llegado a casa, fueron recibidas por aquellos hombres que habían sido condenados a vivir como bestias, y que ahora rota la maldición volvían a ser los esposos y prometidos que ellas conocían.

—¿A dónde vas Yami— preguntaba Joey

—Me siento mareado, y voy a tomar un poco de aire fresco — contestaba Yami con las mejillas enrojecidas de tanto vino que había tomado.

—Te acompaño…—

—No, tu disfruta de la fiesta—

Al salir, la brisa lo saludo brindándole confort, la verdad nunca había sido bueno con el vino, pero no quería verse ridículo enfrente de todos los presentes, así que caminó hasta el mar solo para sentarse sobre la arena y repasar los acontecimientos en su mente.

—¿Seto? —

—Ahora vuelvo Mokuba —

Seto caminó hasta la playa, para parase a un lado de donde Yami estaba sentado, comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas, llamando la atención del menor, quien de inmediato comenzó a sonrojarse, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado cuando vio que Seto se había quedado completamente desnudo.

Volteo de nuevo solo para ver que Seto caminaba hacia el mar, ¿que estaba planeando?, así que vio cuando entro al mar y comenzó a nadar, tal vez solo quería despejar su mente; lo observaba nadar, la luz de la luna iluminaba su cuerpo, no había notado cuanto le gustaba Seto…alto, le gustaba Seto, no, no era posible, él tenía una misión.

—Perece que tienes una batalla contigo mismo—

Yami levanto la mirada solo para encontrar que Seto ya había salido del mar, seguía desnudo, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue sonrojarse a tal grado que Seto al notarlo, no puedo evitar sonreír.

—Vístete— ordeno Yami.

—Como ordene su majestad Atem — dijo Seto haciendo una péqueña reverencia en son de burla.

Al terminar de vestirse, con su camisa blanca, su pantalón y botas cafés, se sentó al lado de Yami.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?, digo, como príncipe del océano, porque ahora que tienes el tridente, puedes gobernar todo— decía Seto, viendo hacia el mar.

—Le entregué el tridente a la reina Kisara en cuanto desperté, yo… mañana regreso a Inglaterra al salir el sol —

—¿Cómo…después de todo lo sucedido, aún planeas llevarme a la horca? —

—No…yo regreso a Inglaterra con mi tripulación, veré al rey y le entregaré mi reporte de la muerte de Bakura, con ello espero poder limpiar tu nombre—

—El rey no escucha razones, ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? Puede arrestarte y condenarte a muerte sin pensar, piensa bien las cosas Atem—

—Es mi decisión — término diciendo Yami, mientras se levantaba, y caminaba de regreso al castillo de la reina.


	12. CAPITULO XII

-Capitulo XII-

—En su reporte me dice, que no trae al asesino Seto, porque en el camino de regreso se topó con el ladrón Bakura, el cual murió, y ahora me pide que le dé el perdón al pirata Seto ya que considera que ha habido una injustica con él, y pide que se le exoneré de las culpas que se han expuesto — decía el concejero del rey, casi burlándose del comandante Yami.

— Se que Seto es un excomandante, también que su misión de traer a Bakura con vida fracaso, además perdió a toda su tripulación en la pelea, pero esa misión ya fue concluida con la muerte de Bakura, por ello pido respetuosamente que se le exoneren todos los cargos en su contra — decía Yami parado firmemente ante el rey y los altos consejeros, que solo lo veían con burla ante lo solicitado.

—Yami Muto, debido a que no acató las órdenes que se le dieron, lo despojo de su puesto de comandante, al no seguir mi mandato lo considero un traidor, y como acto de traición lo sentencio a morir en la horca como sustituto del Pirata Seto, dicha sentencia se llevará dentro de una semana, mientras tanto estará encerrado en los calabazos, sin autorización de visitas — dijo el rey.

Los guardias del rey se acercaron a Yami, despojándolo de las banderas que marcaban su puesto, mientras lo encadenaban de las manos y lo llevaban a los calabozos.

Al salir del salón del rey, Joey observo cómo se llevaban a su mejor amigo, quiso intervenir, pero en ese momento Yami le lanzó una mirada donde le pedía que no lo hiciera; así que con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvo que dejar que se lo llevaran.

—Es una pena que se tenga que perder a uno de los mejores comandantes que se han tenido — dijo el concejero.

—Solo espero que tengas razón, y ese maldito " _Demonio de ojos azules_ " aparezca, dio muerte a mis mejores hombres, lamento mucho sacrificar al comandante Yami, pero si los rumores son ciertos, Seto sin dudarlo vendrá por él, así que tenemos a la carnada perfecta — decía el rey, la verdad no quería matar al comandante, pero los sacrificios siempre eran necesarios para lograr la victoria.

Esa misma noche, Joey se encontraba en la cantina, bebía una copa de Ron, su corazón se encontraba estrujado, con su amigo capturado por el rey, ¿Qué debía hacer?, solo una semana, una semana y Yami moriría, había ido en la tarde para hablar con él en el calabozo, pero los guardias no lo dejaron pasar, ¿Como podría siquiera hacer un plan?, o saber qué es lo que Yami necesitaba.

—Parece que tienes un problema muy fuerte Joey — escucho que le decía una voz infantil que reconoció al instante, así que se giró solo para ver dos sujetos, uno pequeño y uno alto, que estaban tapados con capas que cubrían sus rostros.

El más bajo se acercó hasta él, para que Joey pudiera ver su rostro.

—Mokuba— dijo Joey abrazando al pequeño niño, la verdad le alegraba verlo, así que eso quería decir que la otra persona era…

—Y dime como le fue a su majestad, ¿El rey le creyó? — dijo la otra figura acercándose a Joey, dejando ver unos hermosos ojos azules, mientras se sentaba y pedía una copa de Ron.

Joey bajo la cabeza, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro, Mokuba al verlo, solo lo abrazó con más fuerza acariciando sus cabellos rubios.

—Él fue acusado de traidor y su majestad lo sentencio a la horca, morirá en una semana…hoy quise verlo, pero no me permitieron el paso, hay varios guardias custodiándolo —

—Ya veo…así que piensan usarlo de carnada — dijo Seto muy tranquilamente bebiendo un sorbo de su copa. Joey no supo que contestar, así que solo vio a Seto quien tenía un brillo extraño en su mirada.

—No te preocupes Joey, por eso estamos aquí, mi hermano no permitirá que maten al comandante, ¿verdad hermano? —

—En ese caso ¿Que planeas hacer para evitarlo?, por si no lo has notado, toda esta ciudad está llena con carteles que tienen tu rostro en ellos, así que no creo que puedas hacer mucho — dijo Joey, viendo de manera desafiante a Seto.

—Escucha cachorro, seguirás mis órdenes si quieres volver a ver a tu amigo— dijo Seto terminando de beber su copa de ron.

Yami paso toda la semana en el calabozo solo, pues no se le había permitido a nadie visitarlo, apenas si comía o dormía, solo podía ver el mar a la distancia a través de los barrotes en la ventana de su celda; su hora de muerte se acercaba, así que arreglo sus ropas lo mejor que pudo, después de todo era un militar, y no permitiría que se le viera decaído.

 _Seto…_ Susurro para sí, le hubiera gustado despedirse de otra forma de él, _Perdóname, no pude limpiar tu nombre_ agregó bajando la vista; en eso un sentimiento de tristeza lo invadió.

—Comandante, llego la hora — dijo uno de los guardias abriendo la puerta del calabozo, y mostrando un par de esposas para las manos.

Al voltear Yami, se paró firme y levantó las manos para que fueran esposadas; sin embargo, el guardia cayo inconsciente en cuanto trato de entrar a la celda, Yami observó cómo caía el hombre ante sus pies, pero al levantar la vita.

—¿Seto? — dijo Yami confundido, pues pensaba que su mente le jugaba una broma, o tal vez ya había muerto y no se daba cuenta de ello.

—Te dije que al rey no le gustaba que no se cumplieran sus órdenes, pero tu tan necio no me hiciste caso — dijo Seto sonriendo, pues pudo ver la sorpresa de Yami y eso le agradaba — Anda ¿qué esperas?, pueden llegar más guardias en cualquier momento —

—¿Por qué estás aquí? — dijo viendo a Seto directo a los ojos.

—No es obvio, vine por ti —

— Si, pero… ¿Por qué? —

—¿Por qué?, necesitas un ¿Por qué? —

— Sí— Yami vio a Seto directo a los ojos, no había dado un solo paso, solo necesitaba saber la respuesta.

—Me importas y no puedes hacer algo para evitarlo—Dijo Seto, sin siquiera en reflexionar en su respuesta, pues estaban perdiendo el tiempo, debían irse de ahí ahora, o no saldría nunca. Al escuchar la confesión de Seto, Yami no hizo más que dejar escapar una pequeña risa mientras bajaba la mirada.

—Así que te importo… perdóname Seto, pero eso no me basta, tú no vendrías aquí solo por eso en realidad—

—Ahora resulta que me conoces mejor que yo, ¿Acaso ese también es uno de tus poderes mágicos su alteza? —dijo Seto sarcásticamente, mirando como Yami negaba con la cabeza

—Pero no olvides que soy mitad Tritón, y… nos besamos…así que…puede que solo estés confundido bajo el efecto de la magia— No pudo terminar, pues varias lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos, mientras cerraba los puños, siéndose patético por esa muestra de debilidad.

—Es cierto, nos besamos, y a mi parecer ahora solo tienes dos opciones, uno te vas conmigo en este momento, o te quedas aquí para morir en la horca—

Yami levanto la cabeza, solo para mirar una vez más esos penetrantes ojos azules, y encontrar seguridad en ellos.

—¿Qué decides? — dijo Seto, con tono autoritario, la verdad tenía unas enormes ganas de entrar, cargar a Yami y salir de ahí, pero nunca obligaría al joven a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad, quien lo diría al parecer si había caído ante sus encantos. Yami caminó a paso seguro hasta Seto, decidido a salir de ahí; Seto al verlo, le entregó una espada diciendo

— Vas a necesitarla —

Al salir de la celda escucharon el sonido de varios guardias bajando las escaleras, así que Seto observo y analizó en cuestión de segundos todas las probabilidades de salir de ahí, al ver que eran nulas, solo le quedo una opción, pelear.

—¿Estás conmigo? — dijo Seto, levantando su espada hacia el frente.

—Hasta la muerte — contesto Yami, levantando y chocando su espada con la de Seto para demostrar su determinación.

Así fue como ambos comenzaron la lucha, espada contra espada, sin inmutarse, _el demonio de los ojos azules_ hacia galantea de su fuerza mientras se enfrentaba a seis hombres a la vez, en ese instante Yami no se quedaba atrás pues tenía alrededor cinco en su contra; al tomar un poco de espacio subieron las escaleras, mientras Seto les hacía frente a los guardias que bajaban por ellas, mientras que Yami a los que se recuperaban y subían para seguir peleando.

Con mucho esfuerzo lograron llegar hasta la superficie, justo en la plaza donde estaba la horca, el rey, así como los consejeros se encontraban ahí viéndolos correr en dirección a la salida.

—Son unos ilusos si creen que escaparan — dijo uno de los consejeros, mientras daba la señal para que les dispararan.

Al tronar unisonó de las pistolas, Yami sin pensarlo se colocó en frente de Seto no permitiría que nada le pasara, sin embargo unos fuertes brazos cubrieron todo su cuerpo; las balas chocaron contra una especie de campo de fuerza evitando que los lastimaran.

Yami estaba aterrado, pues solo podía ver el cuerpo de Seto cubrirlo, ¿Que había pasado?, no lo sabía, pero se alegró cuando Seto levanto la vista y vio que estaba bien, sorprendiéndose de que las balas formarán un perfecto circulo a su alrededor.

Todos los presentes se encontraban confundidos, así que Seto reaccionó primero tomando a Yami de la mano para salir de ese lugar, subiendo hacia lo alto de la ciudad lo más rápido que podía.

—¿Hacia dónde vas? el mar queda en dirección opuesta — decía Yami de manera agitada, pues ya llevaban rato corriendo, los guardias al ser regañados por el rey, se fueron corriendo tras ellos.

—Confía en mi— contesto Seto.

Yami no dijo más, así que siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a la punta de un acantilado; ambos pararon en seco y Seto miro hacia abajo, viendo como las olas rompían contra las piedras con gran fuerza, ¿Dónde demonios estaba su barco?, ¿Porque no estaba ahí?

Los guardias los rodearon, apuntando con sus armas, justo en dirección al corazón, Yami fue quien observo las posibilidades ahora, sintiendo como el mar parecía llamarlo, podía sentir el collar de su cuello palpitar junto con su corazón.

Así que empujo a Seto hasta el final del acantilado haciendo que callera desde esa altura peligrosa hasta el fondo del océano donde las olas golpeaban con suma furia las rocas, para después lanzarse el también.

Los guardias reales que los seguían fueron a ver hasta la orilla del acantilado solo para verlos morir a la hora de golpear con la roca, aunque ellos no lograron ver absolutamente nada.

En el fondo del océano se encontraba Seto, no tuvo la oportunidad de tomar el aire suficiente para sus pulmones, así que necesitaba subir a la superficie, pensaba en cómo debían escapar, pero la necesidad de aire era más fuerte, en ello escucho una especie de canto.

 _Sí sé que me despierto con tu amor_ _  
_ _cuando me miras despacio_ _  
_ _haces que se pare el tiempo_ _  
_ _sólo cerrando los ojos_ _  
_ _Disfruto cada segundo_ _  
_ _y no los cambio por años_ _  
_ _porque eres tú la alegría_ _  
_ _sembrada en mi corazón_

Seto observo al frente de él a la criatura más hermosa de los mares, los rayos solares que pasaban atreves de las aguas brillaban con todas las joyas estilo egipcio que portaba el ser, sin mencionar que la enorme cola de pez brillaba cual si fuera de oro; cuando noto que Yami abría los labios, era él quien entonaba aquella dulce melodía.

Al dejar de cantar Yami tomo con sus manos el rostro de Seto, junto sus labios con los del marino.

Seto sintió como la necesidad de aire dejaba de molestarlo y ahora con sus manos rodeando la cintura del hermoso tritón, profundizaba más él beso metiendo su lengua en la cavidad de Yami mientras la lengua de este le brindaba la bienvenida chocando contra la suya en una pequeña danza que no parecía querer ver el fin.

Cuando el beso terminó, ambos se vieron el uno al otro observando los dos zafiros y rubíes que tenían en frente uno del otro.

Yami tomo la mano de Seto, y aun dentro del océano comenzó a nadar de manera pausada para salir de ahí.

Al encontrarse a una distancia considerable, Yami y Seto salieron a la superficie solo para encontrarse con el _Blue Eyes_ , los piratas lograron ver a Seto con Yami, lanzaron una cuerda que Seto agarro con suma destreza, atrajo a Yami más hacia sí.

—Sujeta fuerte de mi — le dijo a Yami, quien obedeció de inmediato colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello de este.

Los piratas jalaron con fuerza para subirlos a bordo del barco, el agua que escurría mojaba toda la proa, y así Seto se encontraba de pie sobre está cargando entre sus manos a un hermoso tritón.

Toda la tripulación observa boquiabiertos a Yami, mientras este regresaba a su forma normal, siendo bajado con gran delicadeza por parte de Seto.

Yami caminó hasta la varando solo para despedirse del lugar al que una vez llamó hogar.

—Te tengo una sorpresa — dijo Seto al oído del excomandante.

—No pensaste que les dejaríamos algo tan importante ¿o sí? — grito Joey para que lo escucharan todo en el _Blue eyes_ mientras acercaban el _Ragnaraf_ hasta que quedo justo al lado.

—Mi capitán lo seguiremos hasta el fin del mundo si así lo desea — comento un marinero de piel morena, quien había sido el mentor de Yami antes de unirse a la marina real del rey, el cual llevaba el nombre de Mahado.

Yami estaba más que feliz, volteó a ver a Seto en son de agradecimiento, y por medio de una tabla, se pasó del _Blue Eyes_ al _Ragnaraf_.

—Ordene capitán — dijo Joey tomando el timón.

Yami sonrió, sabía que adonde el decidiera ir, Seto iría con él.

—Todo a estribor, hacia el horizonte — dijo con gran fuerza para ser escuchado por todos.

—Eleven anclas, todo a estribor — grito Joey, haciendo que los marineros obedecieran las ordenes de inmediato.

— Ya escucharon malditos perros sarnosos, leven anclas, todo a estribor — grito Mokuba, amaba tener su puesto de regreso, nada como gritarle a la gente.

Seto por su parte estaba feliz, pues no importaba a donde fueran, tal vez si estaba bajo un hechizo, porque no quería separarse de Yami, pero no importaba, después de tantos años de sufrimiento, al fin podía sonreír sinceramente y así lo hizo, mientras el _Blue Eyes_ navegaba a las par con el _Ragnaraf._


	13. EPILOGO

Epilogo

Durante todo el día, tanto el _Blue eyes_ como el _Ragnaraf_ habían navegado hacia las aguas atlánticas sin detenerse, después de todo el objetivo principal era llegar a mar abierto; una bengala roja trono en el cielo, llamando la atención del capitán Yami, quien ordeno de inmediato que pararán el barco, el _Blue eyes_ se acercó hasta quedar de lado derecho del _Ragnaraf_.

Seto tomo una cuerda y cual liana se abalanzo hasta llegar a la proa del _Ragnaraf_ , posándose en una caída limpia delante del excomandante Yami.

—¿Por qué pides que nos detengamos?, ¡Debemos escapar! – decía Yami viendo a Seto de manera seria.

—Relájate, esos ineptos han perdido su mejor barco, así que las provisiones no les alcanzarán para aguantarnos el paso, más bien quiero saber si ¿Tienes algún destino en mente? - contesto Seto.

Yami abrió la boca para contestar, sin embargo, guardo silencio de inmediato, pues en realidad solo había pensado en escapar, y nunca en algún destino lógico.

—Eso es lo que pensé…mira…-dijo Seto señalando hacia el cielo y luego hacia el noroeste— hacia allá quedan unas islas, no son conocidas, llegue a ellas cuando escape del Rey, recorrí con paciencia cada una de ellas sin encontrar habitantes, así que las tome y ese ha sido mi escondite y el de mis hombres por muchos años, así que vamos, sigamos por ese rumbo – agregó tomando una soga de nuevo y columpiándose de regreso al _Blue eyes._

La noche comenzó a hacerse presente, ambos barcos comenzaron a bajar la velocidad mientras se acercaban a un pequeño muelle, que permitía atracar ambos barcos, todo estaba alumbrado por antorchas dándole un toque elegante, las escaleras fueron colocadas, y poco a poco la tripulación fue descendiendo.

Los vítores de los piratas se escucharon por todo el lugar y frases como "¡Al fin en casa!" "Muero de hambre" y "Yo solo quiero ron" sonaron por todo el lugar.

La pequeña tripulación del _Ragnaraf_ no dijo nada, cabe mencionar que de los cuatrocientos hombres que había servido al barco, algunos murieron a manos de Bakura, otros se quedaron en la isla de las mujeres, otros pocos no aceptaron la propuesta de Joey, solo quedaban los hombres que eran leales al capitán Yami que apenas eran quince hombres, así que Seto había cedido parte de su tripulación para que el barco pudiera navegar sin problemas.

Yami caminó al lado de Seto, observando todo a su alrededor, la isla estaba muy bien iluminada, subían por unas escaleras largas, todos los marineros iban detrás de ellos platicando y riendo de todo lo vivido, Yami incluso escucho decir a unos de ellos, "mi capitán tiene gustos muy refinados, pues no todos pueden andar con un tritón"

Al terminar las escaleras llegaron a una enorme casa, bien alumbrada, con grandes puertas.

—Órale, este lugar es enorme— dijo Joey, hablando por todos.

—Capitán, si nos lo permite, nosotros nos retiraremos a descansar – dijo uno de los piratas, para llamar la atención de Seto.

—Bien, díganles a estos hombres donde dormirán- dijo Seto señalando a los marinos de Yami.

—Por supuesto, ustedes vengan, nosotros nos quedamos acá, aquí solo duermen los capitanes y contramaestres – dijo un hombre mientras se llevaba a todos los marinos con ellos.

La tripulación vivía en pequeñas cabañas un poco más allá de la casa, cada una de estas estaba equipada, con una cama individual, letrinas, muebles para sus ropas, además de que podían bañarse decentemente, y lo que más amaban es que no tenían que cuidar la limpieza del lugar, pues su capitán había encontrado un sin número de personas cansadas de la vida que llevaban y se dedicaban a mantener limpio el lugar.

Joey estaba feliz de quedarse en ese enorme lugar, así que cuando Seto comenzó avanzar hacia la casa, fue seguido por los tres restantes; al abrirse las puertas, pudieron observar la blancura del lugar, en el recibidor había un candelabro iluminado por un buen número de velas, varios sirvientes se acercaron al Pirata y con una reverencia le dieron la bienvenida.

—Mokuba, estoy seguro que el cachorro querrá conocer el lugar- dijo Seto viendo a su hermano, mientras hacia una señal hacia Yami, como en son de confidencia. Mokuba entendió la indirecta y jalo a Joey pidiendo que lo siguiera, para dejar solos a los capitanes.

Una vez que su hermano le dio la privacidad necesaria, guio a Atem a la parte superior de la casa, en el transcurso de la huida no habían tenido el tiempo de hablar, de solo recordar que estuvo a nada de perderlo, su interior se estremecía con un dolor que no sabía cómo interpretar.

Lo guío a su alcoba, que era un inmenso lugar, con una vista preciosa al mar, tenía además unos muebles de madera bastante hermosos, aunque eran sencillos, Seto se quitó el sombrero, al igual que su saco con las botas para sentarse en un sillón mientras tomaba una botella de Ron y servía dos copas. Le hizo una indicación a Atem para que fuera a sentarse a su lado, por su parte el joven hipnotizado aun por la vista que le ofrecía " _el demonio de los ojos azules"_ con su pecho ligeramente descubierto pero que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, trago fuerte e imito los pasos de su anfitrión quedando a su lado, mirándolo más de cerca, ese hombre le había salvado la vida, le debía tanto, y no sabía que sería de el ahora que ya no tenía nada para ofrecer.

—Seto en nombre de mi tripulación quiero agradecer lo que has hecho por nosotros, espero que a partir de ahora mis hombres puedan ser felices y vivir vidas más tranquilas. -Alzo la copa que le dio el castaño en señal de un brindis.

—Me alegra poder ayudar, yo te dije que el rey no tendría piedad contigo, pero no quisiste escuchar. -Dijo resentido, pero aun así choco la copa con el

—Lamento eso, aunque sabes aun no me queda claro algo

—¿Qué cosa?

— Ya dejé de estar en peligro, y tuviste la idea de traerme a tu hogar, ¿Por qué?

—Pensé que querías escapar lejos donde no pudieran encontrarnos, además se bien que ni tú, ni tus hombres tienen a donde ir, y debe de quedarte claro algo. -Dijo mientras sujetaba sus hombros muy cerca de su rostro, con la esperanza de que a través de sus ojos pudiera entender lo que las palabras no podían decir.

—¿Qué es lo que debo entender según tu Seto? ¡Dime de una buena vez! -Una inmensa ola de frustración lo cernía, ese hombre era un cúmulo de enigmas que lo confundían de sobre manera, se preguntaba cuando fue que lo llego a querer tanto estar con él, aunque no lo diría, temía que esto que sentía no era obra mas que de la magia que guardaba en su interior.

—Atem yo no te salve de las garras de la muerte solo para dejarte vagando sin rumbo por ahí, no si puedes quedarte aquí seguro, conmigo…-Seto camino hacía el balcón que tenía cerca para tomar aire, Atem estaba hablando demasiado, sentía mucha desesperación, ¿Por qué simplemente no se conformaba con estar a salvo?

—Porque te importo, ¿No es así? -Lo siguió hasta el balcón para mirarlo de cerca, y solamente pudo notar la ira reprimida en sus gemas zafiro

—¿No te basta con las acciones que he hecho? ¿Para ti es mucho pedir que te quedes conmigo hasta la muerte cuando tu me lo dijiste? ¿Entiendes que, por ti, solo por ti estuve dispuesto a dar mi vida sin dudarlo un instante? ¡El Rey lo vio! ¡Bakura lo vio! ¡Nuestros hombres lo vieron! ¿Por qué tu no lo puedes ver? ¡Si crees que esto es por la magia! ¿Qué demonios importa? No puedes negar que ambos estamos igual de jodidos en esto, me perteneces, y yo te pertenezco; estoy tan seguro de esto que lo voy a demostrar para que te quede claro alteza, que entre tu y yo hay más que hechizos baratos.

Atem intento retroceder, pues no esperaba que algo así entre ellos pudiera pasar, pese a todo pronóstico ya tenía al castaño devorando su boca guiándolo a su cama sin darle oportunidad de negarse, ya que en ese momento el estremecimiento que le hacían sentir aquellas intensas caricias brindadas por esas manos grandes y frías comenzaba a nublar su mente, no entendía por qué sucedía eso pero se estaba dejando llevar, tal vez por el ambiente que había o porque llevaba sintiendo curiosidad por aquello mucho tiempo, perdiendo por completo cualquier pensamiento racional, sin esperar aprobación quito las estorbosas prendas que colgaban del cuerpo hermoso que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Se separo únicamente para darles la oportunidad a ambos de contemplar lo necesitados que estaban ambos de tener ese encuentro íntimo, por temor a que las palabras se manifestaran arruinando el momento, el ojiazul comenzó a besar con devoción la nuca y cuello. El menor no pudo contener un leve gemido cuando mordisqueó tras su oreja. Seto se puso frente a él y mientras movía su mano lentamente de arriba abajo sobre su miembro poco a poco más duro, lamió y mordisqueó su cuello bajando hasta sus pezones, entreteniéndose con ellos; Atem no podía controlar ya sus gemidos que salían seductores de su boca entreabierta, cada caricia era más profundamente adictiva, sentía como su ser estaba siendo brutalmente consumido por el placer del tacto de su amante dragón que parecía insaciable.

Los labios de Seto llegaron a su miembro ya completamente erecto, comenzó a lamer y succionar con sorprendente maestría, cada rincón que tocaba era una zona sensible, no sabía que podría sentir esa clase de éxtasis. Aprovecho esa posición para acariciar sus cabellos castaños jadeante, con su corazón desbocado en su pecho, como si estuviera a punto de estallar.

De inmediato una corriente hizo vibrar su cuerpo, justo ahí se corrió en la boca del ojiazul, quien devoro con placer la esencia que le regalo su amado y relamió cual minino lo que quedaba en sus labios y dedos.

—Atem sabes muy bien—dijo poniéndose nuevamente sobre el con una sonrisa seductora—Ahora su majestad, si no le importa quiero probar otros lugares.

— ¿Otros lugares? —"¿A qué se refiere con lamer ahí? ¿Quiere llegar hasta el final? ¡No puedo hacer eso!."

Pero no le dio tiempo a resistirse, pues el capitán del _"Blue Eyes"_ ya lo tenía boca abajo en la cama, con movimientos diestros ya había comenzado a besar y acariciar sus posaderas acariciándolas con delicadeza, haciendo que se relajara, dando ligeros besos alrededor, para después lamer la entrada por encima y meter su lengua con determinación

—Ah! ¡No, ahí no! —Dijo Atem que estaba muy nervioso, aquella era la primera vez, no había permitido que nadie lo tocara con atrevimiento sexual, y menos a los hombres, le resultaba extraño, no entendía lo que comenzaba a sentir.

Seto hizo caso omiso de sus quejas, siguió lamiendo y acariciando sin ningún remordimiento, una vez que su interior estuvo lo suficientemente húmedo, metió un dedo procurando hacerlo despacio, para luego comenzar a moverlo. Estaba muy excitado, su respiración era muy rápida y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. No tardó en meter otro dedo y un tercero sin escuchar las negaciones del otro capitán. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente dilatado sacó los dedos y sin decir nada metió su miembro en el interior del hombre de ojos carmín.

—¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Para! No hagas eso—Suplicaba Atem entre cortado, pues se encontraba avergonzado, pese al placer que estaba experimentando, el temor que sentía en su interior iba en aumento, ¿Por eso ese hombre lo estaba tomándolo de esa forma? ¿Tenía tanto miedo como él?

—¡Atem! —En ese momento Seto se detuvo, igual y esta no era una buena idea, aunque ya estaba profanando el cuerpo de la persona que era especial para él, no imagino que sería de esta forma

Al sentir que paro, el excomandante lo abrazo fuerte en su pecho, aun con su interior siendo invadido con él, Seto lo recibió complacido, quería decir tantas cosas, pero no era bueno expresando lo que sentía.

—¡Lo lamento! ¡Si quieres que paremos yo…! —Empezaba a decir el castaño al cual la culpa lo lleno, ¿Cómo le haría entender que lo que hizo fue un grito de desesperación?

—¡Shhh Seto! Está bien, solo bésame de nuevo y has que olvide todo ¿Harías eso por mí, mi dragón? —Las dudas en mil preguntas se esparcieron en su mente

—¿Temes que el hechizo barato se rompa si no lo hago? ¡Se necesita más que eso para dejar de entregarme a ti su majestad! ¿Confías en mi Atem?

—Hasta la muerte y más Seto—Nuevamente el afecto se plasmó en los besos cortos que se transformaron en mordidas brutales, ya habría tiempo de pensar en el futuro, esa noche era para ellos, Seto no lo entendía muy bien, pero de algún modo aquello le gustaba, le hacía sentir que aquel chico era suyo y de nadie más. Su miembro estaba palpitando en el estrecho y caliente interior del pequeño que lo aprisionaba de un modo que le resultaba extrañamente especial, tal vez se relacionaba con su unión de la profecía, eso ya no tenía importancia, Atem era todo suyo, y no habría poder que pudiera separarlo de su lado.

Comenzó a moverse esta vez con algo de cuidado, intentando controlarse. Pero era prácticamente imposible, aquello era demasiado delicioso. Le penetró duro desgarrando su interior, Atem sentía un gran placer con aquella invasión, lo hacía temblar y vibrar, como si el mundo entero a su alrededor desapareciera. Cuando estaban llegando al clímax Seto comenzó a masturbar el miembro de su amante masajeándolo de forma tortuosa. Nunca había tocado de ese modo a otro hombre, pero en aquel momento lo único que deseaba era fusionarse con él.

—¡Seto! ...Yo te amo—La confesión llego en un susurro antes de que su cuerpo expulsara aquel fluido que ya no consiguió contener por mas tiempo, haciendo que el miembro que estaba en su interior se contrajera en éxtasis, logrando que ambos alcanzaran un orgasmo glorioso que dejo a los dos, con la respiración entre cortada, y la mirada nublada por el placer que era haber compartido la intimidad del momento.

Unos momentos de silencio se manifestaron en la plenitud del lugar, hasta que el joven tritón sintió un vacío en su corazón, y empezó a sollozar, ¡Sabía que no era una buena idea decir eso! ¿Qué pensaría Seto ahora de él?, definitivamente solo debía de irse

Al sentir los sollozos del joven, un sentimiento de preocupación inundo al joven pirata, ¿acaso lo había lastimado?, se maldijo así mismo por no poderse contener, así que con sumo cuida logro sacar su miembro de la entrada del excomandante, mientras no podía apartar su vista de esos bellos rubíes llenos de lágrimas; fue hasta entonces cuando reaccionó, Atem le había confesado que lo amaba.

Por su parte Atem al sentir que Seto lo liberaba no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que en irse, se odiaba tanto, juro que nunca mostraría tal debilidad ante nadie, y ahí estaba, confesando sus sentimientos y Seto no había contestado, así que decidió pararse, busco con la mirada sus ropas, el definitivamente debía irse.

Seto observo los movimientos brusco del joven, pues se vestía lo más rápido que podía, y sin decirle nada caminaba hacia la salida, ¿Acaso Atem quería irse?, no, no podía irse, él no podía vivir sin él, pero como decírselo, él no era un hombre de sentimientos abiertos, así que sin importarle su desnudes, caminó a grandes zancadas para detener al joven rey; al alcanzarlo lo abrazo por detrás observando que no podía ver su hermosos ojos, pues las puntas rubias de su flequillo oscurecían su vista.

—Creí perderte – comenzó diciendo Seto, sabía que debía decir algo por haber tomado al joven, tal vez Atem no estaba listo para esto, y él en su impulso salvaje lo había hecho suyo.

—Como si te importará – contesto en un tono frío y seco, acababa de confesar sus sentimientos y Seto en cambio… se detuvo, no quería seguir pensando en eso, él debía irse.

—Me importa demasiado….quédate –

— ¿Por qué razón? –

—Porque tu lugar es estar conmigo –

Ante la respuesta de Seto, Atem abrió sus ojos en impresión, no creyendo lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

— ¿Algo más? – pregunto.

—Sí, porque tú también lo deseas, además…yo…también te…- intento decir Seto, cuando fue interrumpido por Atem.

—Tienes razón, también es mi deseo – se giró el joven para ver cara a cara al pirata, se levantó de puntitas para poder alcanzar los labios de Seto, y así poder darle un último beso, uno que marcará que lo que él había dicho era cierto, tal vez era egoísta de su parte querer escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca de Seto cuando sabía perfectamente que estaba sumido en un hechizo.

Sin pensarlo, Seto levanto a Atem entre sus brazos, para depositarlo con suma delicadeza sobre la cama que había sido testigo de la entrega de su amor, se acurruco a su lado, abrazando a Atem contra su pecho, él no dormiría, no permitiría que se fuera, hallaría la forma de expresarle cuanto lo ama y demostrarle que a él no podía hechizarlo un simple beso, pues él no era un hombre común, él era el guardián de ese necio rey.

Atem sintió los cálidos brazos de Seto rodearlo, permitiendo que el sueño lo inundará por lo completo, podría escapar a la mañana, después de todo, sus hombres estarían seguros con Seto.

A la mañana siguiente, los cálidos rayos del sol despertaban a todos los seres vivientes de la isla, Yami aprovecho para abrir sus ojos, se sentía tan cálido, como desearía estar así para siempre, pero no podía, era momento de irse, así que sin voltear a ver a Seto comenzó a moverse para poderse salir, fue entonces cuando sintió que Seto lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

—¿Vas alguna parte? –

—Yo solo…- no pudo continuar, que debía decir, así que voltio su vista hacia Seto, y logro captar una profundas ojeras en el par de zafiros — ¿No pudiste dormir? –

—Lamento que me veas así, pero no pude dormir, soñé que te alejabas de mi lado, así que me despertaba cada que sentía que te movías - confesó Seto, sin siquiera razonar lo que estaba diciendo.

Yami apretó su cabeza más al pecho de Seto, debía estar completamente ciego si no se daba cuenta de cuanto lo quería Seto, hechizo o no, él se quedaría con él.

—Y…pudo dormir bien, su majestad – comenzó Seto, pues algo le decía que ya no debía preocuparse.

Yami por su parte sonrió con alegría, y…ahí estaba su Seto.

—Atem –

—¿Por qué me llamas Atem?

—Porque ese es tu verdadero nombre, A…tem . – dijo Seto, acariciando los cabellos del rey.

Yami por su parte levanto la cabeza, para dedicarle una cálida sonrisa a Seto, que fue correspondida por este, con un cálido beso en la frente.

—Te…A…mo – dijo Atem, ante la reacción.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

En la playa de Inglaterra se encontraba el sumo consejero del rey, viendo hacia el horizonte, trataba de controlar su furia, acababan de llegar con el informe de que habían perdido el rastro de los fugitivos.

—Los encontraré, después de todo…sus almas son muy atrayentes… ¿No crees que es así Marik? –

—Deja esto en mis manos, prometo que no la decepcionaré-

El cuerpo del anciano consejero de transformo en una hermosa mujer, de piel pálida y cabellos negros.

—Todo el mundo temblará al escuchar el nombre de la diosa Mystix- dijo la diosa mientras reía a carcajadas.

FIN


End file.
